


Всё, что вы хотели знать о звёздах

by GodforsakenTherapist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Other, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodforsakenTherapist/pseuds/GodforsakenTherapist
Summary: Это история про шестерых путешественников, каждому из которых пришлось отправиться в путь совсем не из-за любви к дорожным приключениям, а по неумолимой воле обстоятельств. Кто-то гонится за ними по пятам. Что-то ужасное ждёт их впереди. Но все дороги ведут в одно призрачное место, затерянное среди американских равнин.





	1. Глава первая

 

На одной планете, которая ещё не успела попасть в туристические списки космических достопримечательностей, в 2014 году от рождества человека, который прославился, сказав однажды, что было бы неплохо, если бы люди относились друг ко другу чуточку лучше, в одной из стран, походившей на все остальные страны этой планеты куда больше, чем её жителям хотелось предполагать, в гостиной маленького домика, обставленной так, будто она застряла в шестидесятых, на продавленном диване сидел мужчина в помятом тёмно-сером костюме в тонкую полоску и ел анчоусы. Он засовывал пальцы в стеклянную банку, доставал крошечную рыбку и отправлял её в рот. Иногда рыбка выскальзывала и оказывалась на ворсистом ковре, аккурат между двумя старомодными остроносыми ботинками с наспех завязанными шнурками.

Но старомодность ботинок отличалась от трогательной старомодности гостиной с ситцевыми занавесками, потускневшими обоями в мелкую незабудку и пузатым телевизором, окружённым семейными фотографиями в разномастных рамках. Ботинки были старомодны как чёрно-белые фильмы, новость об убийстве эрцгерцога Франца Фердинанда или пожелтевшие газеты, сообщившие об этом трагическом событии, которые были прочитаны лишь однажды и отправлены в макулатуру.

Мужчина задумчиво жевал анчоусы и изучал взглядом выцветший экран, разражавшийся помехами при каждом дуновении ветра за окнами. По телевизору шёл мультфильм о маленьком роботе, одиноко сортирующем отходы на покинутой людьми Земле. Ветер за окном задул сильнее, помехи стали чаще, разорвав мультфильм на невнятные отрывки. Мужчина потянулся пальцами в банку и, не нащупав там анчоусов, недовольно хмыкнул и поставил её на пол, вытирая жирные пальцы о вязаную накидку дивана. К банке, звеня колокольчиком на шее, подошла белая кошка и сунула в неё мордочку.

Мужчина не обратил внимания на зверька. Он с неподдельным любопытством наблюдал за приключениями маленького робота. И это был не взгляд заскучавшего домохозяина, открывшего для себя новый футбольный канал, не наполненные трепетом глаза амиша, выбравшегося из своей деревеньки и увидевшего мерцающее чудо техники, передающее информацию на расстоянии. Мужчина потирал руки и щурился, как усталый учёный-антрополог, потерявший интерес к своей работе много лет назад, но снова отправившийся за тридевять земель исследовать быт и нравы племени с варварскими повадками. Тусклый, чуть нервный взгляд человека, который перестал удивляться много-много лет назад.

— Так что, — недовольно пробормотал он, по очереди облизнув пальцы, — в этом должна быть какая-то… мораль?

— Вы кто?

На пороге гостиной стояла девушка в полицейской форме, держащая в руках большой пакет кошачьего корма. Нашивка на её рубашке гласила: Н. Смиттерс.

Н. Смиттерс уже около пяти минут молча наблюдала за любителем есть анчоусы голыми руками. И, честно говоря, она чувствовала себя немного неловко.

Незнакомец не был похож на грабителя. По крайней мере, с первого взгляда. Н. Смиттерс за свою непродолжительную карьеру уже успела выяснить, что домушники делились на два вида: неопрятные жители бедствующих районов, которые обычно вламывались в квартиры по ночам, унося всё, что попадётся под руку, или же хитроумные любители маскироваться под сантехников или налоговых инспекторов, выгадывающие, когда жертвы не будет дома и выносящие добро из квартир посреди бела дня. Она полагала, что грабители не славились особой изобретательностью за исключением пары-тройки случаев; как-то раз она прочла новость о мошеннике, обрядившимся смертью — он, в чёрном балахоне и с косой, явился престарелому жителю штата Техас, а ошарашенный дедуля отдал ему все свои гроши, лишь бы смерть повременила с визитом.

Поэтому Н. Смиттерс догадывалась, что обычно грабители не выряжаются, будто только что явились с исторической реконструкции Нью-Йорка двадцатых годов. Несмотря на то, что подобные увеселительные мероприятия в родном городишке Н. Смиттерс не проводились, она сама по себе отличалась большой эрудицией и знала целую пригоршню фактов, высмотренных на документальных телеканалах. Например, она была в курсе, какие лацканы и запонки были в моде сто лет назад.  

А у этого типа, прости господи, даже цепочка на жилетке болталась.

Н. Смиттерс покрепче сжала пакет корма, рассудив, что её троюродной тётушке Остин (которая третью неделю лечила коленную чашечку в госпитале соседнего городка, и поэтому Н. Смиттерс решительно вызвалась помочь ей с уходом за пятью сиамскими кошками) мог нанести визит один из многочисленных родственников, чьи фото красовались в рамках на стене гостиной. Возможно, это был хитрец, решивший, что коленная чашечка и преклонный возраст старушки — лучшее сочетание для того, чтобы начать операцию по внедрению в доверие для дальнейшего получения всего её наследства. Другое дело, что значительная часть генеалогического древа тётушки обосновалась в деревушках Великобритании, а сама Н. Смиттерс даже не была уверена, что в самом деле приходится тётушке Остин троюродной племянницей. Да и вообще, от ответственности за незаконное проникновение родственные связи не освобождали, будь этот парень в костюме хоть трижды Остином.

Что было примечательно в том числе — все родственники тётушки были, как на подбор, невысокими и пышными в объёмах. Н. Смиттерс подумалось, что в подростковом возрасте, ещё задолго до решения отдать себя на служение закону и порядку, она отлично вписывалась в генеалогическое древо Остинов. Потребовалось много усердного труда, пота и сознательного отказа от быстрого и вкусного, но чудовищно калорийного питания, чтобы привести себя в форму перед экзаменами в полицейскую академию. Но даже сейчас Н. Смиттерс была далека от общепринятых стандартов красоты, чем она не гордилась, но и расстраиваться, в общем-то, не собиралась. Слишком маленькие глаза, слишком много веснушек, слишком сильная любовь к глупым футболкам.

Впрочем, незнакомец тоже не отличался приятностью в чертах. По крайней мере, так показалось Н. Смиттерс.

Он сидел на диване, сложившись почти вдвое, чтобы поддерживать зрительный контакт с телевизором, стоявшим на низеньком столике; он был очевидно худым, но не истощённым. Его вытянутое лицо без признаков щёк обтягивала подозрительно болезненного цвета кожа, губы разрезали лицо кривоватой тоскливой щелью. Пальцы его беспокойно, по-паучьи неприятно шевелились. Н. Смиттерс захотелось подойти и хлопнуть по ним газетой, чтобы они, наконец, замерли. Пыльно-чёрные волосы его были нелепо и, кажется, второпях причёсаны; тут и там из причёски выбивались странные угловатые кудри. Впрочем, весь незнакомец будто бы состоял из этих ломаных линий, выглядя как человек-аппликация. Как будто сейчас встанет — и задвигается как марионетка.

Н. Смиттерс поёжилась от собственных мыслей. Затем незнакомец неожиданно заговорил с телевизором, что заставило её вспомнить о своих прямых профессиональных обязанностях и задать тот-самый-вы-кто вопрос.

Мужчина повернулся к ней, недобро (Испуганно? Настороженно? Хмуро?) сверля её глазами. Глаза были синие. Такие синие, словно он носил линзы или что-то в этом роде. Он задумчиво задвигал челюстью, словно не ожидая, что здесь появится кто-то кроме него, что этот кто-то станет задавать вопросы, что ему вообще придётся делать что-то ещё кроме того, чтобы сидеть на диване и смотреть мультфильм. Он был недобро-растерян, отчего Н. Смиттерс сама чуть было не растерялась (и подавила в себе иррациональное желание извиниться и выйти из комнаты).

Незнакомец открыл рот.

— Вы не знаете, как попасть в Офис? — спросил он и прищурился.

Н. Смиттерс могла поклясться, что теперь она знала, как звучат заглавные буквы.

— Офис? — недоумённо пробормотала она. — Вы не могли бы быть немного… конкретнее?

— Да куда уж ещё конкретнее? — возмутился незнакомец, приподняв брови, а Н. Смиттерс снова почувствовала себя так, будто без спросу вторглась в чужой дом. И в этом, честно говоря, было немного правды. Незнакомец подался вперёд, раскрыв рот, словно хотел сказать ещё кое-что, как тут же замер, поджав губы. Неизвестно, кто в этот момент больше не доверял другому.

— Извините, — она быстро поставила пакет с кормом на пол, и, не спуская взгляда с твидовых полосок, строго произнесла, — но вы находитесь в чужом доме. Это — нарушение. Я сожалею, но это не Офис, и я не смогу вам помочь, если мне придётся вас арестовать.

Телевизор зашипел помехами.

— Да-да, — закивал мужчина, поднимаясь, а Н. Смиттерс показалось, что она должна услышать звук шарниров или что-то в этом духе, но незнакомец двигался слишком нормально, что её немножко разочаровало, — я понимаю. Мне нельзя было сюда заходить, так?

— Так, всё верно. А вы знаете, почему? — она поймала себя на том, что говорит вкрадчиво, как с первоклассником, перебежавшим улицу на красный. Говорят, это ещё больше злит вспыльчивых людей. Чёрт.

— Ну, пожалуй, это запрещено законом, полагаю? — Кажется, мужчину это чрезвычайно расстроило. — Обычно я следую правилам. Но ситуация, понимаете, сложилась не слишком уж в мою сторону. Пришлось действовать по обстоятельствам.

— Хорошо. Знаете, какой сейчас год?

— Пятое июня две тысячи четырнадцатого, — раздражённо отметил незнакомец. — Одиннадцать пятьдесят девять утра. Да, именно столько.

Через мгновение, словно в подтверждение его словам, из коридора донёсся бой часов.

— Ваше имя?

— Маркус… — Начал было, но запнулся, скривившись, будто врезался носком в уличный булыжник. — Маркус, ага. Позволите?

— На выход?

— Ага.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Я же сказала — незаконное проникновение. Да вы ещё и признались. Где вы живёте?

— Не здесь.

— Где «не здесь»?

— Вас волновать не должно.

— Так вышло, уж простите, что должно. — Н. Смиттерс с вызовом смотрела снизу-вверх на мрачного нарушителя порядка. — Я представляю закон.

Незнакомец по имени Маркус понимающе моргнул и издал глубокий вздох, а его плечи дёрнулись, словно именно этот исход был для него если не худшим, то точно входил в десять самых вредных разрешений ситуаций, когда ты неожиданно оказываешься в чужом доме, а тебя, как назло, задерживают анчоусы. 

— А теперь мне придётся надеть на вас наручники и отвести в участок.

— Разумеется. Ведь это ваша обязанность. Но, чтобы вы знали, эта ситуация меня очень сильно злит.

Н. Смиттерс и без этих слов чувствовала, что незнакомец чрезвычайно сдерживался, дабы не сделать очередную незаконную вещь: например, взять абажур и врезать по Н. Смиттерс, а затем удрать, или поджечь этот дом вместе с Н. Смиттерс, а уже потом точно удрать. Но он держался стоически, скрипя зубами, позволяя заковывать себя в наручники.

— А теперь вам придётся хранить молчание и подождать примерно десять минут, пока я накормлю этих несчастных созданий. Вы же этого не сделали?

— Кошек накормил?

— Да, кошек.

— Нет, я их не кормил.

— Тогда встаньте вон в тот угол, чтобы я вас видела, и подождите.

Незнакомец покорно втиснул себя между кухонным шкафом и холодильником.

— Ради кошек я подожду.

— Как здорово! — бодро отозвалась Н. Смиттерс, открывая пакет с изображением счастливого представителя семейства кошачьих. Вокруг её ног образовался мурчащий клубок оголодавших жителей тётушкиного дома. — Главное — это вовремя осознать ответственность и пойти на контакт с сотрудником правопорядка!

Вслед за её словами прозвучал очередной несчастный вздох.

***

По дороге в участок Н. Смиттерс изредка поглядывала в зеркало заднего вида; оттуда на неё с молчаливым укором смотрели усталые синие глаза.


	2. Глава вторая

Дейзи нажала на дверной звонок. Она вцепилась пальцами в кулёк с подарком, разглядывая мелькающие силуэты за дверным стеклом. За её спиной по крыльцу стучали капли дождя, решившего испортить выходные всему Нью-Йорку.

Вообще, думалось Дейзи, если вы — профессор истории, вам недавно стукнуло сорок, и вы всеми силами делаете вид, что вы — женщина серьёзная, а работа — ваш самый лучший досуг, то вам определённо стоит как можно скорее сконструировать машину времени, вернуться в прошлое и объяснить вашим родителям, отчего имя Дейзи — не самый подходящий вариант для вашего будущего чада. Впрочем, в случае со своими родителями, Дейзи не была уверена, что они могли бы прислушаться. Скорее всего, они бы прищурились и спросили, почему в свои сорок она всего-то профессор, и когда, наконец, начнёт жить собственной жизнью, а не копаться в жизнях других людей, или чем там занимаются историки.

Дейзи задумалась, пытаясь ответить на воображаемую реплику своих родителей из прошлого, мол, вообще-то, копаются в других психологи, а я структурирую информацию и выдвигаю гипотезы, пытаясь понять, как не допустить того, что допустило ваше поколение (к слову, эту фразу можно применить ко всем поколениям сразу), как дверь открылась, обдав Дейзи теплом, светом и приятными запахами.

На пороге улыбался мужчина средних лет. Каштановые волосы лежали в причёске, которую Дейзи тут же окрестила «слишком хорошенькой». Хозяин дома? Вязаный свитер говорил за него. И, если бы этот свитер, это абрикосовое чудовище, в самом деле, могло бы говорить, оно бы произнесло голосом девяностолетнего старика: «У нас здесь всё славно, всё по-домашнему. Проходи, милочка, проходи».

Позади него раздавался звон бокалов и многоголосый смех. Дейзи еле заметно вздрогнула. Она опоздала. Опять. А ещё она успела забыть, что, в переводе с языка её подруги, «скромным вечером только для своих» называлась шумная гулянка. Кажется, ей нужно было одеться получше.

— А вот и наша Дейзи Флауэрс, — без тени насмешки мягко произнёс мужчина, пропуская гостью.

Дейзи Флауэрс. В детстве все попытки одноклассников поддразнить её оказывались не то, чтобы обидными, а, скорее, совершенно не остроумными. Впрочем, Дейзи иногда старалась подбодрить обидчиков вежливыми замечаниями, что если бы они читали больше книг, то и фантазии на нелепые прозвища стало бы побольше. Но её благие намерения всенепременно заканчивались учебниками, вытряхнутыми в унитаз. На что Дейзи снова вздыхала — могли бы хоть поджечь для разнообразия.

Вам сорок, вы — состоявшаяся профессор, но вас всё ещё преследуют воспоминания о ваших школьных годах. Наворачиваются ли на ваших глазах слёзы, когда вы слышите песню, под которую вас впервые обсчитали в магазине? Конечно же.

Дейзи улыбнулась очередному ухажёру Маргарет, и принялась за свой любимый ритуал под названием «топтаться на пороге и ждать, что тебя кто-нибудь заметит».

Первыми на неё обратили внимание трое золотистых ретриверов. Собаки принялись дружелюбно обнюхивать и лениво обтяфкивать новую гостью, покуда из глубин дома не раздалось: «Дорогуша!», а вслед за этим не явилась Маргарет в ослепительном платье и с бокалом вина. Она чмокнула Дейзи в щёку и, промурлыкав:

— Все эти годы мне не хватало лишь тебя и твоих чутких советов, — вручила Дейзи выпивку и спасла её из пёсьей осады, потянув за собой, в сияющий гирляндами и мотивирующими надписями в декоративных рамках, мир.

В гостиной было полно народу. Появление Дейзи встретили оживлённым гулом и громкими приветствиями, на которые люди обычно осмеливаются только в изрядном подпитии.

 — Эй, друзья! Знакомьтесь, потрясающая и единственная в своём роде — мисс Австралия! — представила её Маргарет, а Дейзи захотелось превратиться в какой-нибудь неодушевленный предмет. Например, в рамку с надписью: «Будь собой!»

— Извини, — заговорщически зашептала Маргарет, наклонившись к Дейзи, — но я уже рассказала им, ну, ту самую историю. — Она хихикнула.

Первый курс колледжа запомнился Дейзи геополитической игрой, где она представляла Австралию. Благодаря стараниям Маргарет она прославилась на весь колледж нервным срывом во время своего хода. Австралия принялась угрожать атаковать остальные страны армией пауков. Нет, Маргарет не доводила её до нервного срыва. Да и слухи она распускала всегда по чистой случайности. 

— Ничего страшного, — невинно пожала плечами Дейзи, — ведь эти ребята не знают, почему тебя полгода звали «Марго-козлиные-рожки»?

— Я знаю, что тебе не хватит смелости, чтобы рассказать, — захохотала Маргарет и, толкнув подругу локтем, словно им было по семнадцать, уже через секунду вновь оказалась в центре внимания, выслушивая комплименты об устройстве её нового дома. Дейзи вздохнула.

«Слушай, почему мы всё ещё с ней дружим?» — возник в голове риторический вопрос. Она отступила вглубь гостиной, поближе к столику с закусками, где принялась, потягивая вино, делать вид, что её не существует. Действительно, будто ей снова семнадцать.

А Маргарет уже щедро разливала спиртное друзьям, которых Дейзи видела первый раз в жизни, и, смеясь, рассказывала о том, как столкнулась с каким-то известным британским актёром в супермаркете; они случайно поменялись тележками, и Марго пришлось догонять его на парковке, чтобы он не увёз с собой её бумажные полотенца и замороженную брокколи.

— Представьте себе! Он купил мешок угля и десяток копий журнала со своими фотографиями на обложке! — она хохотала громче остальных.

Дейзи вздохнула, отпив из бокала, и откусила креветку.

— Когда мне не нравится вечеринка, я просто встаю и ухожу, — со стороны блюда с креветками послышался вкрадчивый голос, и Дейзи узнала в нём того самого парня с хорошей причёской, что открыл ей дверь. — Но считается, что уходить с плохой вечеринки в собственном доме невежливо.

Как его зовут?          

— Намекаете, что я стою здесь и делаю вид, что рада приглашению от лучшей подруги повидаться спустя пять лет разлуки, а меня вспоминают обидным школьным прозвищем и бросают на произвол судьбы? — Дейзи выудила из блюдца ещё одну креветку, бросив кулёк с подарком на закусочный столик. — Где уж тут улучить момент, чтобы подарить ей… Но это бестактно, извините.

Дейзи рассеянно смотрела перед собой. От неожиданного прилива тоски всё вокруг стало размытым, перед глазами заплясали яркие огоньки гирлянд. Смех и обрывки бесед казались далёкими. Была лишь она, вино и еда для одиноких гостей.

— Отчего же? — Вежливо поинтересовались у Дейзи.

Ах да. И ещё был голос.

Дейзи давно перестала представлять ухажёров Маргарет как полноценных личностей. Они все походили на модели из каталогов Икеа — приятные и уместные детали интерьера, которые иногда хочется себе, но потом ты возвращаешься домой и понимаешь, они совсем тебе не пригодятся.

— Ну, вдруг вам будет неприятно. Вы же… — Дейзи всеми силами старалась избегать разговоров про чужую личную жизнь. В такие моменты ей казалось, что она несёт чемоданы, полные гирь. — Разве вам не хочется провести этот вечер с, — она запнулась, тщетно пытаясь подобрать правильное слово, — с вашей пассией?

— А я и провожу. Близость не всегда подразумевает физическое. Иногда приятно просто находиться рядом, говорить, рассматривать.  

Эти слова заставили Дейзи наконец-то повернуться к собеседнику. Обладатель хорошей причёски был хорош собой и в остальном — правильные черты лица сглаживали впечатление от уродливого абрикосового свитера, а проницательный взгляд заставил Дейзи призадуматься, что Маргарет впервые на её памяти выбрала себе партнёра по уму.

Спрашивать имя было уже неловко. Он ведь знал, как её зовут.

Дейзи смотрела, как Маргарита выуживает из своей знаменитой коллекции пластинку. Значит, пришла пора танцев. Боже, как же Дейзи ненавидела танцы.

— Надеюсь, она оценит такую форму внимания, — запоздало ответила она.

— Не сомневайтесь. — Она не смогла уловить интонацию этой фразы. Возможно, потому, что её желудок неожиданно скрутило.

— Ох. Прошу извинить, — выдавила Дейзи, всеми силами стараясь сохранить лицо, — вынуждена прервать нашу беседу, что-то…

— Ванная на втором этаже, — любезно подсказал голос.

— Благодарю. — Она рассеянно вручила свой бокал собеседнику и бросилась вверх по лестнице, чувствуя, как рот наполняется горечью.

Она успела склониться над унитазом и подобрать волосы.

Дейзи умылась и посмотрела в огромное зеркало, пытаясь привести в порядок растрёпанные кудри. Она почувствовала, как что-то ткнулось ей в заднюю сторону колена. Обернувшись, Дейзи увидела собаку, что приветливо помахивала хвостом и вопросительно шевелила бровями, будто спрашивая: «Человек, что ты делаешь здесь, в этой холодной и одинокой комнате для купания, когда всё человеческое веселье происходит внизу? Слышишь музыку? Пришло время дрыгаться».

Дейзи присела на корточки, потрепав ретривера по макушке. Следующие двадцать минут она бессильно просидела на кафельном полу, поглаживая пса, устроившего свою морду на её коленях, и пыталась выяснить: она не может встать из-за того, что её до сих пор мутило или потому, что к её тошноте прибавилось острое чувство одиночества.

Весь этот дом, думала Дейзи, выглядел, как её фантазия, о которой она до этого момента даже не подозревала. Уют, приятные запахи, три воспитанных собаки, гости по выходным — пожалуй, всех этих вещей недоставало её крохотным и до сих пор необжитым апартаментам, единственным преимуществом которых была близость к работе. Хотя, ни одна собака не выдержала бы сожительства с той, которая исправно игнорировала будильник, превращая свои утра в маленький суетный вихрь. Каждый день она появлялась в аудитории за считанные секунды до начала лекции. Ей казалось, что студенты ненавидят её за это. Да и коллеги тоже. 

Хотелось домой. Пожалуй, решила она, самое время ретироваться.

На лестнице она столкнулась с кавалером Маргарет. Его лицо озарилось облегчённой улыбкой.

— Ах, вот вы где. Марго послала меня за вами, — он держал в руках бокал с вином. — Если вам нездоровится, то я могу отвезти вас домой. Вы на машине?

— Нет, моя вышла из строя уже полгода назад, — Дейзи неловко пожала плечами, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног, будто она только что сошла с палубы корабля, испытав первую в жизни морскую болезнь.

Они молчали несколько секунд; Дейзи вслушивалась в музыку, доносившуюся из гостиной. Джаз. Лёгкая танцевальная мелодия. Должно быть, она и вправду пропускает всё веселье. Она посмотрела себе под ноги, рассматривая брюки, забрызганные водой, и сказала:

— Знаете, пожалуй, я доеду на такси, — она выразительно кивнула на бокал.

— Мисс, — ответил он с лёгкой усмешкой. — Я не пью, а бокал — ваш.

 

***

 

Человек, имени которого она так и не выведала, открыл перед ней дверь серебристого седана, марку которого она не смогла разглядеть из-за дождя.

— Как-то нехорошо вышло, — поёжилась Дейзи, оглядываясь на уютный бруклинский дом, — я даже не попрощалась с Маргарет.

«Если она вообще вспомнит, что я была» — подумала она.     

— Она всё понимает, — сказал уродливый абрикосовый свитер, садясь за руль, — вы же знаете её лучше меня. Позвоните вечером через пару часов, как вечеринка утихнет.

Дейзи поколебалась пару минут, глядя на танцующие силуэты за окнами. Неожиданно она поняла, что неприятное ощущение в её желудке было вовсе не пробудившейся совестью, а вновь подступающей к горлу тошнотой.

— Хорошо, я так и сделаю, — успокоенно кивнула Дейзи, забравшись на переднее сиденье.

Мотор загудел и автомобиль тронулся с места. В этот же момент ливень зарядил с новой силой.  

По дороге они обсудили неожиданное перевоплощение Маргарет из кошатницы в собачницу, немного потолковали о новой международной политике Штатов, а когда речь зашла о музыке, Дейзи пожаловалась на свой притязательный вкус, и тогда человек, имени которого она до сих пор не знала, включил ей мелодию, которая пришлась ей по душе с первых же секунд. Отчего-то Дейзи решила об этом промолчать, скромно ответив, что их вкусы в музыке, быть может, во многом похожи.  

Пару минут они ехали молча, слушая песню о женщине, которая не считала идею поцелуев с Сатаной достаточно разумной, но в её способность принимать решения неожиданно вмешался лунный цикл.

— А, всё-таки, что вы собирались ей подарить? — заинтересованно спросил мужчина с хорошей причёской, не отводя взгляда от дороги.

— Да так. Приятная мелочь, —Дейзи наблюдала за капельками воды, скатывающимися по лобовому стеклу. — Один редкий экземпляр книги, которую она очень любит. Его поиски стали для меня маленьким приключением.

Если не сказать правдивее — охоту, подумалось Дейзи. Уж не знала она, что в этой стране настолько ценят Хемингуэя, что готовы писать длинные электронные письма, в которых цветисто и с подробностями объяснялось, каким плохим человеком она станет, если не уступит заказанный экземпляр.

— А вам нравится эта книга?

— Пусть и ходят слухи, что друзья должны любить одинаковые вещи, здесь я вряд ли могу разделить её увлечение, — грустно улыбнулась Дейзи. Машина остановилась, пропуская пешеходов, торопливо семенивших под зонтами. — Один мой коллега, профессор литературы, называет меня женщиной с мелкой душонкой. За то, что я не люблю художественное чтиво.

— Вы не любите истории о людях?

— Истории я как раз люблю, — усмехнулась Дейзи, — точнее, историю. Мне куда приятнее знать, что человек, о котором я читаю, существовал на самом деле. Знать, что описанные события случались в действительности. Что они повлияли на людей. Заставили мир измениться. А в мире, уж поверьте, случалось столько всего, что на выдумки попросту не остаётся времени.

— Да, в этом вы правы, — ухажёр Маргарет медленно закивал, улыбаясь одними глазами. — Вы определённо правы, мисс. История человечества вызывает у меня неподдельное любопытство, если не сказать больше. Знаете, такое трепетное чувство в груди возникает, стоит только подумать о том, как сильно связаны жизни всех людей. Как прочно объединены их судьбы. Как будто тугими нитями. Струнами. Потяни за одну — и симфония разольётся, разыграется композиция, но нужно быть очень-очень чутким, чтобы услышать всю её красоту. Чтобы ощутить всю прелесть мелодии. Вы же меня понимаете, мисс?

— Понимаю. За это я и люблю биографии, — призналась Дейзи, — маленькие жизни больших людей покоятся на твоих ладонях.

— Нет, поймите — струны… они у всех одинаковые. Что у президента, что у художника уличного. У студентов, у банкиров, у убийц. Я выбираю не ту струну, что звучит важнее в контексте истории. Я выбираю мелодию. Сильная, но чистая, истинная музыка, вибрация, приводящая меня в исступление. Вам доводилось слышать такую? Свою я услышал впервые ещё в прошлом веке. Не так давно, если честно. На ней были полосатые штанишки и соломенная шляпка. Она стояла в парке, держала на руках щенка. Подарок на шестилетие. Глаза, полные слёз. Она вытирала их волосами, кудри распрямились от влаги. Мне пришлось сесть на колени, чтобы я мог смотреть ей в лицо. Я взял её крошечную ладошку, отвёл к родителям. Они благодарили меня добрых полчаса. Пытались дать денег. Тепло её ладони, пульс, живость, вся человеческая музыка, спрятанная в маленьком тельце — это я запомнил навсегда.

Автомобиль остановился. Дворники лениво поскрипывали по стеклу. Свет фонарей тонул в потоках воды. Дейзи рассеянно смотрела, как вода ударяется о лобовое стекло.

На одно короткое мгновение она ощутила страх, пустоту и беспомощность — как и тогда. Когда её бросили в парке. Она не помнила лица спасителя, не помнила, что он говорил. Только зелёные глаза, которые улыбались ей. Эти глаза потом были на лицах многих людей, что приходили к ней в сны, когда она была маленькой.

— Откуда?.. — Дейзи заёрзала на сиденье, — Вы общались с моими родителями?

Во рту снова разлилась тошнотворная горечь.

— Я никогда не заговаривал с ней после. Только наблюдал. В двенадцать лет она сломала скрипку. На улице, о фонарный столб. И выкинула в мусорный ящик. Соврала родителям, сказав, что её украли. Я достал сломанный инструмент. Отнёс в мастерскую, где её починили. Игру на смычковых я так и не освоил, потому оставил её как напоминание. Маленькие инициалы, нацарапанные детской рукой: ДФ.

Дейзи казалось, что невидимые руки держат её за горло, не давая воздуху добраться до лёгких. Она схватилась за солнечное сплетение через рубашку, отчего пуговица на груди оторвалась и с тихим стуком укатилась под сидение.

Человек, имени которого она так и не узнала, смотрел на неё, будто они были давними знакомыми. Его черты лица, сохранив прежнюю мягкость и симметрию, теперь сделались другими. Будто он наконец решился показать ей своё нутро.  

— В четырнадцать она решила сама отрезать волосы, — спокойно продолжил он. — Когда-

Дейзи, не в силах произнести и звука, выпуталась из ремня безопасности, задеревеневшими пальцами открыла дверцу машины и выбежала под проливной дождь, на ходу доставая ключи, и стараясь не оборачиваться. Ливень стоял такой, что она промокла до нитки за секунды, вода застилала глаза.

Она бежала по лестнице, оставляя за собой мокрые следы. Открыла дверь. Не переодеваясь, бросилась к книжному шкафу, принявшись хватать книги, одну за одной, покуда в её руках не оказалась потрёпанная «Мэри Поппинс возвращается». Она стала торопливо листать страницы; перевернула, вытряхивая, но книга не хранила в себе ничего, кроме детской сказки. Дейзи выронила томик. Молча смотрела в пол несколько секунд. Затем её снова стошнило.

В четырнадцать она решила сама отрезать волосы. Когда она закончила неаккуратную стрижку, то остатки волос она сожгла, а несколько прядей спрятала в книгу.

В этот вечер Дейзи так и не позвонила Маргарет.


	3. Глава третья

Поезд отъехал от станции всего полчаса назад, а Сэм уже заскучала. Она, лениво подперев ладонью щёку, разглядывала американские пейзажи, казавшиеся ей страшно неказистыми. За окном проносились линии электропередач, медленно плыли облака, за которыми пряталось усталое вечернее солнце; изредка поезд проносился мимо безлюдных перронов, которые располагалась в местах, в которых, по мнению Сэм, до самого горизонта не водилось ни одной живой души.

Вскоре ей надоело смотреть в окно, и она принялась изучать соседей по купе. Возле двери, сжав в руках пухлый чемоданчик, спала старушка. Сэм долго пыталась определить, действительно ли старушка спит или дух покинул её прямо по дороге в место назначения, как старушка принялась похрапывать, и девочка сразу же успокоилась, переключив внимание на третьего и последнего попутчика.

Напротив неё сидел молодой мужчина в клетчатой рубашке, застёгнутой на все пуговицы. Сэм тут же отметила его большой нос с горбинкой и две родинки на правой щеке. Глаза его, спрятанные за роговыми очками, увлечённо бегали по страницам книги, название которой говорило Сэм только о том, что она ещё слишком мала, чтобы знать значения этих длинных слов. На обложке книги была изображена призма и какие-то формулы — в общем, все те штуки, которыми украшают естественно-научную литературу, чтобы она даже со стороны казалась слишком умной и недосягаемой для обычных людей и не менее обычных девочек десяти лет.

Мимо них, гудя и стуча колёсами, пронёсся другой поезд. Сэм успела заметить, что внутри тоже сидели пассажиры.

«Вот это да, — подумала девочка, — кому-то хочется ехать в обратную сторону»

И она вновь вернулась к единственному занятию, которое её хоть как-то увлекало: сверлению взглядом зачитавшегося попутчика. Как-то раз она услышала в телевизионном шоу, что люди чувствуют, когда на них смотрят. И если на них глазеть слишком долго, они обязательно почуют это и посмотрят в ответ. А ещё это людей очень раздражает, поэтому смотреть на кого-либо без их ведома не очень вежливо.

Сэм решила, что непременно извинится, если её взгляд окажется слишком сверлящим.

Вскоре она заметила, что мужчина начал хмуриться, как будто по его лицу ползает муха, затем дёрнул плечом, а через пару мгновений он недоумённо смотрел на Сэм в ответ.

Брови девочки взметнулись в изумлении. Ну надо же, сработало!

— Извините, — пробормотала она, но рот всё равно растянулся в широкой хулиганской улыбке.

— За что? — вопросительно нахмурился мужчина, захлопнув книгу. Сэм заметила, что он вложил в книгу закладку, и ей стало немного стыдно за то, что она просто загибала уголки страниц у книжек из своей небольшой домашней библиотеки, из-за чего они выглядели ужасно истрёпанными.

— За то, что помешала вам читать!

— Нет-нет, ты мне не помешала, что ты! — очкарик принялся извиняться, но, заметив, что в купе спит старушка, он сразу же понизил голос. — Просто я отвлёкся на… какие-то глупые мысли. Ты тут совсем не при чём.

— Значит, не при чём, — уныло ответила Сэм, вернувшись к разглядыванию пейзажей за окном. Значит, телевизор снова соврал ей. Прямо как в той передаче, что кола может растворить зуб за ночь. Когда у неё выпадали зубы, она провела несколько экспериментов, и поутру находила целёхонький зуб в стакане с выдохшейся газировкой. Возможно, дело было в коле, и она была какой-то неправильной. Или у неё были необычайно крепкие зубы. И это было её способностью, как у людей икс.

Некоторое время в купе раздавалось только тихое сопение старушки. Мужчина попытался вернуться к чтению, но, кажется, теперь ему не доставало концентрации для заумных слов, поэтому он отложил книгу в сторону, попытавшись, по примеру своей маленькой попутчицы посмотреть в окно. И его голову тут же заняло много мыслей.

 

— Вы — учёный? — наконец, не выдержала гнетущей тишины, Сэм.

Очкарик встрепенулся, глянув на девочку.

— Ну-у, можно и так сказать, — ответил он, неловко улыбнувшись, — я получаю магистерскую степень по оптической физике.

— Я ничего не поняла, — возмущённо ответила девочка, — так вы физик? Говорите попроще, я ещё ребёнок!

— Да, я физик, — неловко улыбнувшись, ответил мужчина, — а ты учишься в школе?

— Почему мои ладони светлее моей остальной кожи? — вместо ответа спросила она, глядя на очкарика с таким вызовом, как будто если он не найдёт ей ответ на этот вопрос немедленно, то она его поколотит прямо здесь за враньё.

— Хм-м, — тяжко вздохнул попутчик Сэм, хлопнув себя по коленкам, — потому что так распорядилась эволюция. Знаешь, что это?

— Когда рыбы выбираются на берег, а потом становятся свиньями, но между этим проходит миллиард лет, и рыбы не всегда становятся свиньями, иногда они превращаются в бабочек или мамонтов, в зависимости от того, где именно рыба решила выползти на берег, отрастив для этого пару лап, и чем решит заниматься, — произнесла девочка, тряхнув торчащими во все стороны кудряшками.

— Ну, да, в целом, ты рассуждаешь верно, — улыбнулся очкарик, — так вот. Твои рыбопредки выползли на берег в тёплых краях, поэтому у тебя такой цвет кожи. И поэтому у тебя кудрявые волосы. Это защищало твоих предков от жары. А ладошки и пятки в защите от солнечных ожогов нуждались не так сильно, поэтому…

— Ясно, — перебила его Сэм, глядя в потолок, — ладони и пятки получали меньше ультрафиолетовых лучей. А ещё «рыбопредки» — это земноводные. Вы, физики, какие-то странные.

— Ага, есть такое, — подивившись неожиданным знаниям девочки, ответил мужчина, поправив очки, — ты всё верно поняла. Как тебя зовут?

— Сэм. Но бабуля зовёт меня Сэмми. А тебя?

— И меня тоже. Ну, зовут, Сэм.

— Надо же, — хихикнула девочка, — вот это совпадение! Может, наши рыбопредки куда-то выползали вместе? Поэтому наши папы и мамы назвали нас одинаково. Потому что так звали нашего земноводного прадедушку.

— Кто знает, может быть, ты права, — с тихим смехом ответил очкарик, радуясь, что остаток поездки он проведёт в обществе умной не по годам собеседницы. — Почему ты едешь одна?

— А ты?

— Я провожу небольшое исследование для своей научной работы, — ответил Сэм. — Изучаю миражи. Знаешь, что это?

— Да, — уверенно пожала плечами Сэмми, — мираж — это когда ты видишь то, чего нет. Но не потому, что ты сумасшедший или выпил бутылку чистящего средства, а потому что тебя обманывает природа.

— Верно, — начал было Сэм, но тут же настороженно глянул на девочку, — ты пила чистящее средство?

— Не я, — ответила она, махнув рукой, — мой дядя. Он пил чистящие средства, нюхал бензин, ел таблетки. Постоянно видел всякое: то инопланетян, то червей вместо ужина, как-то раз с ним разговаривала икона Мадонны. Сказала, что конец света случится в 2021 году, ангелы украдут у всех велосипеды и повысят налоги в Раю. Умер в прошлом году. Говорят, что когда его череп потом вскрыли в больнице, то нашли мозги размером с грецкий орех. Но, может, это мой папа наврал, чтобы меня напугать. Я же не идиотка, я не буду нюхать бензин!

— Так вот, — с облегчением продолжил Сэм, — недавно жители штатов Нью-Йорк и Пенсильвания начали замечать мираж. Может, ты даже слышала об этом в новостях или читала в интернете где-то год назад, но об этом быстро забыли, потому что в России упал метеорит.

 

— Какой-то белый город? — спросила девочка. — Типа небоскрёбов или вроде того. Кажется, я однажды смотрела видео на Ютубе, там какой-то старик клялся, что жители этого города украли у него стало коз.

— Ох, кажется, я упустил это видео, — пожав плечами, ответил Сэм, — но миражи быстро обрастают легендами. Как Летучий Голландец, к примеру. В море люди часто видят призрачные силуэты кораблей, и, если сейчас морякам известно, что это лишь природное явление, раньше все считали мираж вестником беды. Пропавшие во время штормов корабли списывали на козни Летучего Голландца. Я ни разу не видел настоящего миража, но отправляться в море или пустыню слишком далеко, да и опасно. Поэтому я решил исследовать и сделать пару снимков местного явления.

— А почему об этом заговорили только сейчас? — спросила Сэмми, — если о Голландце даже в старину легенды ходили.

— У меня есть предположение, что из-за изменения климата температура в Штатах стала выше на несколько градусов, что поспособствовало появлению миражей.

— Я опять ничего не поняла. — Сэмми скрестила руки, гневно покачивая ногой.

— Ну смотри, — не зная, как объяснить ещё проще, начал Сэм, — лучи света отражаются от больших сооружений вроде городов и кораблей, а так как чем выше, тем холоднее, разница температур преломляет эти лучи, так и появляются миражи.

— Я всё ещё не поняла, — заявила Сэм. — Тебе точно нельзя преподавать физику у пятиклассников.

В этот момент старушка открыла глаза, вежливо поинтересовавшись, прибыли ли они. Но, стоило только Сэм и Сэм хором поинтересоваться: «Куда?», как старушка умудрилась вновь уснуть.

— Думаешь, стоит её разбудить? — спросил Сэм.

— Остановимся, тогда разбудим, — ответила девочка. — Мне можно с тобой?

— Куда? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Сэм.

— Миражи ловить, конечно же! — бойко ответила Сэмми. — А потом я поеду к бабушке.

— Где живёт твоя бабушка?

— В пригороде Нью-Йорка. У меня есть адрес, она мне каждый год присылает открытки. Мама с ней в ссоре и не хотела, чтобы она приезжала. Но я её люблю. Мои родители постоянно ссорятся, поэтому я решила, что хочу пожить у неё некоторое время. Я отправила ей письмо, оно дойдёт как раз тогда, когда я приеду.

— Твои родители согласились отпустить тебя одну?

— Они не знают. Они думают, что я в летнем математическом лагере.

— Разве они не будут волноваться за тебя?

— Моя мама постоянно жалуется, что у нас в семье три лишних рта, мой отец веселый, только когда выпьет, а когда он трезвый, они всё время ссорятся, — Сэм погрустнела, уставившись в окно, — я не думаю, что они вообще заметят, что меня нет. А если заметят, то обрадуются.

Сэм снял очки и повертел их в руках, раздумывая. Затем глубоко вдохнул и надел их обратно, сделавшись очень серьёзным:

— Слушай, я не могу взять на себя такую ответственность-

Послышался гудок поезда, пол вагона заходил ходуном из-за колёс, которым приказали неожиданно остановиться; вагоны наполнились шумом и воплями попадавших со своих сидений пассажиров.

— Что такое? — завопила Сэмми, пытаясь дотянуться до поручня.

— Я не знаю! — сквозь скрип тормозящих колёс закричал Сэм и тут же ударился переносицей о сиденье напротив, потеряв сознание; его очки разломились напополам.

Затем поезд разразился ещё одним ошалелым гудком, впереди послышался страшный грохот и всё пошло кувырком. Сэм, успевшая ухватиться за поручень, перестала отличать верх от низа; повсюду летали чьи-то сумки, очки, книги. Поезд валился набок, издавая механические вопли и скрипящие стоны убитого зверя.


	4. Глава четвёртая

— Так куда ты подашься теперь? — с улыбкой спросил темнокожий мужчина, сидящий рядом с Ниной за барной стойкой. Его звали Рон и, пожалуй, она могла бы назвать его неплохим парнем. За парой редких исключений.

— Я… — Нина задумчиво наблюдала, как лопаются маленькие пузырьки пивной пены в её нетронутом стакане. 

Не то, чтобы Нину увлекал алкоголь, но их городишко был настолько маленьким, что отметить своё увольнение она могла лишь в двух местах: в этом заведении с ужасным, по мнению Нины, названием «СЧАСТЛИВЫЙ ЧАС ДЖОННИ», что было закусочной по утрам, баром по вечерам, а по выходным превращалось в местечко для проведения детских дней рождения, девичников, мальчишников, хэллоуинов и дня благодарения; или в самом настоящем пабе: вонючем, грязном, не имеющим вывески (и поэтому его называли просто «бар»), в котором она бывала, впрочем, довольно часто. Но только по работе.

Так уж вышло, что Рон был её единственным другом. Или не другом: «коллегой, с которым ты ходишь в бар два раза в неделю и там вы обсуждаете ровно то же самое, о чём говорили на работе. И иногда помогаете друг другу собирать мебель». Возможно, этим и занимаются друзья. Ей не представилось шансов сравнить.

— Я… меня позвали на парочку собеседований, — она оперлась щекой о ладонь, наблюдая за тем, как бармен (его звали Якоб — за всю историю паба здесь не работало ни одного Джонни — но он давно привык и отзывался на оба имени) расталкивает заснувшего за стойкой дедулю — мистера Саммерса, бессменного городского почтальона с клинической депрессией. Нина была уверена в этом диагнозе, поскольку хронический алкоголизм, одиночество и одна и та же работа на протяжении тридцати лет вряд ли могли обратиться мистеру Саммерсу неожиданным просветлением. — Может быть, перееду в другой город. Было бы здорово. Заведу новые знакомства. В конце концов, мне только двадцать семь — ещё есть время не превратиться в мистера Саммерса.

Рон покачал головой и посмеялся. Из вежливости.

— Слушай, это точно то, что ты хочешь? Уехать, начать новую жизнь — я всё понимаю. — Нина почувствовала, как в животе скручивается комок и уехать хочется в двадцать раз сильнее. Этого она и боялась — жалости. — Но попробуй пожить здесь ещё пару недель. Подумай. Составь план. Не бросайся с головой в нов...

— Не волнуйся за меня, хорошо? — Она уверенно перебила его. — Сейчас я знаю одно — мне будет лучше где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Не принимай на свой счёт, ладно? С тобой было здорово. Ну, работать и гвозди забивать тоже. Ты лучший полицейский, которого я знала.

— Лучший из пяти человек.

— Ещё бы! Гордись собой, городской герой.

Они рассмеялись. Затем Нина хмыкнула, схватила свой стакан и залпом опустошила половину. Фу. Ну и горькая же дрянь. Неужели пиво везде такое?

Покуда Нина пыталась вернуть своему лицу выражение взрослого человека, умеющего стоически подавлять отвращение при употреблении алкогольных напитков, Рон доцедил свой стакан и сказал:

— Кстати, твой финальный трофей о тебе спрашивал.

— Чего? Какой ещё трофей?

— Ну, мужик в полосатом костюме. Которому ты пять суток за хулиганство дала. Но он же в дом залез, верно?.. Это незаконное проникновен…

— Не залез, а ошибся.

— Тем более. Этот товарищ однозначно не в себе, вот что я скажу.

— Так чего он хотел? Ближе к делу.

 

— Сидел с кислой миной, потом принялся орать, я подошёл. Говорит, мол, а где ваша напарница. На дежурстве, отвечаю. А он, мол, мне надо ей кое-что сказать, когда она вернётся. Я ему говорю, всё, это её последний день, больше работать не будет, задавайте вопросы мне. А он такое лицо гневное сделал, будто знал, что я ему вру. Ну и ладно, отвечает, ну и хорошо. И отвернулся.

— Зачем ты это сказал? — Нина вспылила, хлопнув ладонью по столешнице. — Я же приехала вечером, переоделась, сдала значок! Я же ещё два часа потом с тобой трещала!

— А зачем я должен был портить твой последний день общением с каким-то психом? Ты его видела вообще? Будто он с утра пошёл на тематические танцы, а поутру среди мусорных мешков проснулся. Ещё и рожа, будто лимон сожрал. Я его даже в городе нашем никогда не видел, ещё и псих-гастролёр…

— Стой. Стой-стой-стой. — Нина выставила вперёд ладонь, как делала всегда, когда кто-то говорил много и не по делу — а Рон грешил этим слишком часто. — Давай замнём тему. Лучше ещё пива выпьем.

— А ты сегодня разошлась! — усмехнулся Рон.

— Если только самую малость, — пожала плечами она.

Через час Нина, покачиваясь, вышла из паба и посмотрела на часы. Половина двенадцатого. Нина поскребла затылок, оценивая расстояние до участка — идти было пятнадцать минут.

На посту дремал, скрестив руки на животе, Уилсон.

Уилсон был добродушным дядюшкой под сорок, любившим барбекю больше погонь за нарушителями общественного спокойствия. Благо, второе в их городишке случалось раз в пятилетку, да и бегала обычно Нина.

Нина попробовала неслышно прокрасться мимо похрапывающего полицейского, но тот немедленно открыл глаза: Уилсон спал чутко, поэтому ночные дежурства по обыкновению доставались именно ему.

— О, Нина? — Он потёр глаза и громогласно зевнул. — Уже соскучилась по нам?

— Я тут вспомнила, что забыла в шкафчике… Зарядку от мобильного. — И это было абсолютной правдой.

— Понятно, — Уилсон сонно усмехнулся и закрыл глаза. — Хорошо отпраздновала, надеюсь.

— Да чего тут праздновать, — усмехнулась Нина, пытаясь выяснить по окружающим приметам, есть ли в участке ещё кто-то.  

Но Уилсон уже спал. Он был чуток, но лишь к тем вещам, которые оказывались слишком внезапными.

Нина осторожно прокралась дальше. Остальные были на ночном дежурстве — Вероника и Джон, между которым с периодичность в полгода вспыхивали интрижки, и Нина посудила, что организованной преступности — если бы таковая умудрилась организоваться в их почти что деревеньке — негоже упускать такой момент связи закона и порядка и начать организовываться побыстрее.

В крохотной, размером с две туалетные кабинки, камере, сидел тот, кто позавчера представился Маркусом. Услышав шаги, он выпрямился, настороженно распахнув глаза. Заметив, что визитёром была та самая девица с кошачьим кормом, его глаза распахнулись ещё шире, а длинные пальцы сжали края пиджака. Он был напряжён так, словно его прямо сейчас готовились убить — или пощадить — и он сам не был уверен, что именно произойдёт в следующее мгновение.

Нина подошла к камере почти вплотную, помахав рукой.

— Эм, привет. Я Нина. Нина Смиттерс.

— Пожалуйста, не сомневайтесь в моих умственных способностях, — фыркнул заключённый. — Я вас помню.

— Вы хотели со мной поговорить, так? Я бы пришла раньше, если бы напарник не решил скрыть вашу просьбу от меня.

 

— Рискну предположить, что вы уволились именно из-за него. Мне хватило двух с половиной минут его общества. Но я-то уйти не мог.

Сейчас, в звенящей тишине пустого участка, Нина заметила, что Маркус говорил с необычным свистящим акцентом, который она не могла разобрать. Или она отметила эту особенность во время их первой встречи? Но та ситуация была и без того странной, чтобы она сосредоточилась лишь на одной странности этого человека. Нина потрясла головой, разгоняя мысли, что под действием трёх полных пинт пива ворочались немного медленнее, будто липли к черепу изнутри. 

— Если вы передумали, я сейчас развернусь, вызову такси с рабочего телефона, потому что мой разрядился, приеду домой, лягу на кровать в одежде и усну в этот же момент. И завтра утром, когда у меня будет болеть голова во время поездки на собеседование, я буду проклинать именно вас.

Несколько мгновений тело в костюме сидело, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону; Маркус пытался взвесить все «за» и «против» беседы с бывшей сотрудницей правопорядка. Затем, издав какой-то особенно болезненный вздох, он поднялся и подошел к Нине, встав напротив неё. Теперь их разделяла только решётка. Нине пришлось задрать голову, из-за чего ей показалось, что её череп сейчас перевесит остальное тело и она свалится на спину.

Нет, она никогда в жизни не выпьет даже кружки кофе с коньяком. Её организм не умеет переносить алкоголь — это она уяснила.

Маркус пожевал нижнюю губу, побегал глазами по серым внутренностям участка, украшенным плакатами о террористических угрозах и правилах поведения на воде, и задержался на кодексе сотрудника, который придумывали всем миром около года назад (в него входили такие пункты как «Не приносите котов в участок», «Не ставьте раскладушки на проходе», «Не оставляйте скоропортящуюся еду в холодильнике». К последнему пункту было приписано красным маркером НИНА!!! ЭТО КАСАЕТСЯ ТЕБЯ).

Наконец, он заговорил.

— К вам в участок не обращалась девушка? Ростом с вас, чуть ниже, может. — Он задавал вопросы ровным тоном, будто находился в городской справочной. Впрочем, от него всё равно сквозило пассивной агрессией. — Блондинка. Но светлее вас. И волосы длиннее. Намного. До пояса? Она любит длинные волосы. Одета… — Пальцы-пауки зачесали подбородок. — Во что же она… Платье? Может быть. Белое, скорее всего. С поясом. Она любит белые платья.

Нина прищурилась. Хмыкнула. Поизучала ширину полосок на костюме. 

— Вы местный?

— Нет.

— Тогда почему вас должны искать именно в этом участке?

— Сложно объяснить.

— Кем приходится эта девушка?

— Она… — Очередной вздох. — Напарница. Коллега.

— Имеет ли это отношение к Офису, в который вы хотели попасть?

— Вполне… вероятно? Так вы знаете, где он находится?

— Что?

— Офис.

— Нет! А вы?

Маркус молчал, выглядя при этом так, будто всё это время его держали за идиота. Нина закатила глаза.

— Ладно. Вы можете описать это место? Назвать приметы? Где он находится? На какой улице? В каком городе, в конце концов?  Как я вам помогу-то, если вы загадками говорите?

— Я не говорю загадками, это вы ничего не знаете.

— Я всё знаю. — Нина упёрлась руками в бока, с вызовом, на который способны только люди в состоянии лёгкого алкогольного опьянения, глядя на Маркуса.

— Ну, как скажете. — Она могла биться об заклад, что разглядела еле заметную усмешку в глазах. — Уондерклиф, знаете?

Нина засопела, подняла указательный палец, пожевала щёку.

Будь проклята её школа и её ненависть к урокам географии, а, точнее — к учителю географии. Это была одна из немногих областей, в которой её эрудиция давала слабину. А всё потому, что мистер Круди однажды пристыдил её перед всем классом за то, что она перепутала Швецию и Швейцарию, сказав, что девочки не имеют способностей к ориентированию в окружающем пространстве. Нина же в отместку несколько недель оставалась после уроков и тайком поливала маленький садик в кабинете мистера Круди пивом, пока цветы не завяли. Её не поймали, и Нина посчитала это своей маленькой победой. До тех пор, покуда в школе не поползли слухи, что один из старшеклассников застал мистера Круди, плачущего над засохшей орхидеей. Вскоре мистер Круди уволился, и ему на смену пришла хрупкая и миролюбивая миссис Дженкинс. Но Нина с тех пор больше не могла смотреть на учебник географии без щемящего чувства стыда за свой поступок.

— Значит, так. — Указательный палец Нины уткнулся в грудь человека за решёткой. — Никаких Уондерклифов здесь поблизости нет.

Маркус сделал осторожный шажок назад, недоверчиво глядя на девушку. Указательный палец Нины повис в воздухе. 

— Но. Вам осталось двое суток. Здесь сидеть, ага. Выйдете — я вам, честное слово, объясню, что такое Уондерклиф и как вам туда добраться.

— Но…

— Никаких «но». Я здесь зако… Точнее, уже нет, но вы вообще за решёткой сидите, ага. И я вам помочь хочу. Вы же не думаете, что я сюда пришла, чтобы организовать вам побег?

Ответом было тяжёлое молчание.

 

***

 

На выходе из полицейского участка Маркус наткнулся на Нину. Она ожидала его у самой входной двери, одетая, по его мнению, совершенно безвкусно: в черные штаны, джинсовую куртку и светлую шляпку. Нина улыбнулась ему, словно они были старыми приятелями, и она готовилась вернуть ему должок за то, что он одолжил ей мангал на семейное барбекю. Маркус замер, стоя на границе тени и палящего августовского солнца. Ему хотелось сделать шаг вперёд, чтобы оказаться на солнце полностью, потому что он чувствовал, как кровь в его теле еле текла после пяти суток сидения в камере без тёплых и ярких источников света.

— Ну, готов покорять Лонг-Айленд? — с энтузиазмом гёрлскаута поинтересовалась Нина, кивнув на машину за своей спиной.

На полицейской парковке стоял, сияя алым корпусом, коллекционный Роллс Ройс 85 года. Вокруг него успели столпиться зеваки. Явление машины такой редкости в этой местности было сопоставимо по важности с приземлением инопланетного корабля. Событие из ряда вон, о котором будут говорить в барах весь следующий месяц.

Маркус же успел отметить, что у автомобиля отсутствовала крыша, а это значило, что путешествие, если он согласится, может оказаться весьма опасным во время грозы или метеоритного дождя.

— Я… — начал он, потирая ледяные ладони, пытаясь хотя бы таким образом разогнать кровь, — то есть, ты действительно предлагаешь мне помощь, невзирая на то, что мы не знаем друг друга?

— Ну, да, — беззаботно пожала плечами Нина, хотя в глазах её и промелькнуло что-то похожее на лёгкий испуг от собственной решимости.

Маркус не спешил с ответом, пытаясь выискать в словах бывшей полицейской подвох. Он приложил пальцы ко рту, задумчиво оглядывая невысокие здания, соседствующие с полицейским участком. Это была обычная улица обычного американского городка, название которого оставалось для Маркуса неизвестным. В его груди росло странное щекочущее чувство неправильности происходящего.

— Это… — наконец, заговорил Маркус, — это совершенно не похоже на вас! Нехарактерная людская модель поведения. Ваша эмпатия имеет границы, не распространяющиеся на чужаков. Милосердие для вас такая редкость, что превратилось в легенды, послужившие основами для религиозных книг.

Нина помолчала, коротко вздохнула и заговорила будничным тоном, покуда лёгкий летний ветерок трепал её волосы и норовил украсть шляпу:

— Я росла с гиперопекающей матерью, у меня не было настоящих друзей, все мои интрижки были лишь попыткой почувствовать себя кому-то нужной, я поступила на полицейскую только затем, чтобы доказать самой себе, что я не совсем пропащая и могу делать добрые дела. Но я всё ещё ненавижу этот город и мне стыдно за это. Потому что, кажется, на самом деле я ненавижу себя. В местечке на двадцать пять тысяч не очень велика вероятность найти квалифицированного психотерапевта, знаешь? Моя мать умерла три недели назад, и я сразу же решила уехать отсюда как можно быстрее. Мне подвернулась вакансия перегонщицы автомобилей, а затем подвернулся ты. Я сложила два и два, подумав, что Всевышний послал мне знак, — тут Нина запнулась, — да, видишь, я всё ещё измеряю милосердие в богоединицах. И, кстати, ты говоришь, как инопланетянин, ты в курсе?

— «Пришелец», — поправил её Маркус, — будет более точным описанием. Я был искусственно зачат на межпланетной станции, поэтому не имею родной планеты происхождения.

Нина замерла на секунду, глядя на Маркуса, будто ожидала продолжения шутки. Маркус смотрел на неё со смятением. Затем Нина просияла, издав смешок, которым обычно смеются люди, находящиеся на грани нервного срыва. Она приложила ладонь ко рту, словно не верила в то, что готовилась сказать.

— То есть, прямо сейчас я предлагаю организовать поездку через полстраны пришельцу, который, по каким-то неведомым обстоятельствам забрался в дом моей тётушки и съел там банку анчоусов за один присест, а затем попросил наказать себя по всей строгости закона, а не выстрелил мне в глаз из какого-нибудь лазерного карандаша, так?

— Да, именно так, — сухо ответив, кивнул Маркус, старательно размышляя над тем, что же послужило первопричиной его попадания в столь неудобное положение.

Лицо Нины на какую-то долю секунды приняло выражение, которым отметились мраморные статуи античных мыслителей. Сейчас она изо всех сил взывала к своему погребённому под слоями нерешённых проблем здравому смыслу. Но, быстро придя к выводу, что ей будет проще смириться с ситуацией, Нина почувствовала, что к ней сразу же вернулась её прежняя дружелюбная беззаботность.

— А, знаешь, что, — Нина хлопнула в ладоши, выпалив с надрывным хохотком, — я тебе верю. Ага. Пришелец. И, если окажется, что ты на самом деле — маньяк, коллекционирующий ушные раковины или безобидный сумасшедший — мне уже без разницы. Я сняла с себя бремя ответственности. Будь что будет! Но предупреждаю — у меня высокий болевой порог. И я знаю рукопашную. Я буду кричать и отбиваться до последнего.

Нина, выразительно глянув на ошарашенного Маркуса, который сейчас всерьёз раздумывал вернуться обратно в спокойную и прохладную камеру, развернулась и зашагала к автомобилю. Маркус поплёлся вслед за ней, опасливо озираясь на случайных зрителей, которым, впрочем, не было никакого дела до людей. Все их органы чувств были сосредоточены на великолепных линиях и кожаном салоне Роллс Ройса.

— Хочешь перекусить? Точнее, что ты ешь? — устроившись за рулём, спросила Нина. — Ну, там, орехи, древесная кора, мелкие грызуны, тёмная материя?

— Я питаюсь пищей, — ответил Маркус, продолжая чувствовать себя до крайности странно, потому что до этой поры ему не доводилось в полной мере испытывать эмоцию под названием «страшная неловкость», — пусть и есть мне доводится на так часто.

— Хот-дог? На выезде из города есть отличная забегаловка. Иногда, когда мне было скучно, я ходила туда пешком. Так что? По сосисочке?

— Я не знаю, что это, но раз ты сможешь съесть это без последствий, то съем и я.

— Вот и славненько, — ответила Нина и завела мотор. Автомобиль взревел и тронулся, навсегда покидая маленькую американскую провинцию. — Не забудь пристегнуться.

— Сделать что?

— О, боже.


	5. Главая пятая

Через неделю после инцидента Дейзи вызвала полицию.

Измождённый усатый мужчина в тёмно-синей форме, представившийся офицером Ричардом Джонсоном, внимательно слушал Дейзи и, кивая, делал пометки в блокноте. Она с прискорбием отметила, что чем дольше она говорила, тем быстрее с лица служителя правопорядка исчезали последние крохи заинтересованности. Когда Дейзи замолчала, тот сипло кашлянул и без энтузиазма пробежался глазами по заметкам на блокнотном листе.

— Когда, говорите, это началось? — он поднял взгляд, полный смирения с ежедневной рутиной.

— В прошлое воскресенье, — ответила Дейзи. — Восьмого июня, если я не ошибаюсь.

— И вы познакомились с этим человеком на вечеринке? — медленно переспросил полицейский. — А потом сели к нему в машину?

— Да, я села к нему в машину, потому что до этих пор привыкла доверять бойфрендам моей подруги, — ответила Дейзи, — они бывали хоть и глупыми, но честными и не преследовали меня после встреч, это уж точно.

— Оставьте меня без подробностей личной жизни ваших подруг, — пробурчал полицейский. — Что же заставило вас заявить на него в полицию?

Дейзи в изумлении подняла брови. Она чувствовала себя, словно принесла офицеру целую кружку чая, а он, глядя прямо в глаза Дейзи, заявил, что кружка пустая.

— Да он звонит мне по десять раз на дню, — сделав глубокий вдох, сказала Дейзи. — Дежурит под окнами каждый вечер. Его машина, — она указала на окно, выходящее к шоссе, — скорее всего, всё ещё стоит там, хотите проверить?

Полицейский поколебался, но остался стоять на месте.

— И от этих жестов меня избавьте, — он повёл усами. — Вы можете показать на любую машину, а пассажир будет обвинён во всех смертных грехах. А если он начнёт отрицать — ну, так преступники всегда всё отрицают.

— То есть, вы не верите мне? —выпалила Дейзи, чувствуя, как внутри всё кипит, — вы думаете, я вас просто так вызвала? Посмотрите на меня. Офицер, посмотрите на меня. Вы не видите, что мне страшно, что я измотана? Я не сплю уже которую ночь. Я пробуждаюсь от каждого звука.

Офицер скептично посмотрел на женщину с взъерошенными тёмными кудрями и начавшими краснеть глазами, по всей видимости, оценивая степень морального ущерба, и вновь опустил взгляд, пожав плечами.

— Вы пробовали сказать ему, что вам не нравится его внимание?

— Я написала ему несколько смс. Попросила оставить в покое.

— Вы сообщили его девушке? Ну, вашей подруге.

— То есть, вы предлагаете мне уладить всё тихо? Я собиралась обратиться к Марго с оформленным обвинением на руках, чтобы не выглядеть пустословной.

Офицер Джонсон покачал головой.

— Я понимаю, мисс… мужчины могут быть настойчивыми. Я понимаю, если вам не хочется портить отношения с подругой из-за интрижки, поэтому вы решили вызвать полицию…

— Что вы несёте? — возмущённо прошипела Дейзи, но полицейский продолжил:

— Я не вижу причин для вмешательства структур закона и порядка, мисс, — он глянул в блокнот, — мисс Флауэрс. Если бы на каждый такой звонок мы крутили кавалера и отправляли бы его в кутузку, то к пятнице у нас изоляторы бы ломились от незадачливых ухажёров.

Дейзи чувствовала, как пылают её щёки. Она произнесла: «секундочку, офицер» и убежала внутрь квартиры. Через пару мгновений она вернулась, держа в руках скрипку.

— Это я нашла на пороге квартиры вчера вечером.

Офицер осмотрел скрипку и почесал колючий подбородок.

— Это презент от вашего, — он кашлянул, — преследователя?

— Да. Это скрипка, которую я разбила и выкинула, когда мне было двенадцать лет. — Она указала пальцем на крохотные выцарапанные инициалы: ДФ. — Это — моя подпись. Я делала её своими руками. И, если вам кажется нормальным, что кто-то настолько одержим вашим существованием, что коллекционирует любое упоминание о вас, то…

— Вот тут уж точно пошли выдумки, — приподняв бровь, ответил полицейский, разворачиваясь в сторону лифта, — в общем, мисс, если вы будете ощущать реальную опасность, тогда наш департамент — к вашим услугам. А до тех пор постарайтесь немного держать себя в руках.

Дейзи прикусила губу и сжала кулаки, стараясь сохранять самообладание. Глядя на то, как офицер вызывает лифт, она чувствовала, как к ней возвращается страх и беспомощность.  

— Извините, — отчаявшись, крикнула она ему вслед, — у вас в отделе есть сотрудницы женского пола? Женщины-полицейские? Не могли бы вы прислать кого-нибудь из них? Я уверена, что мы бы нашли общий язык.

— Простите, мисс, но это уже не ваше дело, кого именно посылают для решения вопросов. У меня и без того довольно хорошее настроение, чтобы не выписать вам штраф за ложный вызов. Удачи в личной жизни, мисс Флауэрс, — полицейский с усмешкой отсалютовал ей и зашёл в лифт.

Дейзи захлопнула дверь и, прислонившись к ней спиной, съехала на пол, закрыв ладонями лицо. Она сидела, не двигаясь и почти не дыша.

Может, офицер оказался прав, и она потихоньку выживает из ума? Что ей стоит потерпеть ещё несколько дней? А на сколько хватит его терпения? Того, кто пялится в её окна каждый вечер? На неделю? Месяц? Года? При одной мысли об этом человеке в её рту появлялась горечь. Прямо, как в тот вечер. Она не знала, как все эти дни заставляла себя ходить на работу. Но в университете среди коллег она чувствовала себя в куда большей безопасности, чем дома. Он никогда не позволял себе появляться там.

На город спускались сумерки и в квартире начинало темнеть. Дейзи поднялась и подошла к окну.

Серебристый седан был припаркован прямо напротив её квартиры. Иногда там стоял, беззаботно привалившись к автомобилю, его хозяин. Он самозабвенно играл в йо-йо, изредка поглядывая в окно. Её преследователь коротал время за детской игрушкой для развития моторики рук.

Дейзи отпрянула, задёрнув шторы. Почему она каждый раз заставляет себя смотреть в окно? Потому что не смотреть, не знать — ещё страшнее? Наверное, именно поэтому она не выключала телефон. Дейзи даже посвятила один вечер чтению статей о преследователях. И во всех писали одно и то же. Игнорируйте, обезопасьте себя, вызовите полицию.

Наверное, когда он явится к ней в квартиру и удушит её этим самым йо-йо, вот тогда можно будет с уверенностью вызывать офицера, подумала она с грустной усмешкой.

Она осторожно отодвинула штору и посмотрела вниз ещё раз. Седан стоял всё там же. Но только сейчас она заметила, что автомобиль был пуст. Она почувствовала, как похолодели руки; но затем в голове вспыхнула неожиданно светлая мысль: что, если это — не его машина? По Нью-Йорку колесят тысячи одинаковых серебристых автомобилей, вдруг он именно сегодня решил перестать…

Она услышала звонок в дверь. Долгий, настойчивый, агрессивный звонок в дверь.

Дейзи могла поклясться себе, что почувствовала, как её сердце упало в желудок. Она замотала головой.

В дверь зазвонили снова.

Дейзи осторожно подошла к двери. Прижалась к глазку.

Сегодня он был одет в малиновый свитер. Руки спрятаны за спиной. Цветы там, нож или очередная вещица из её прошлого — Дейзи было одинаково жутко думать об этом. Глазок искажал его, превращая в совсем уже карикатурного злодея. Дейзи почувствовала себя Алисой в Зазеркалье. А за дверью стоял Бармаглот. Но у её не было даже меча, чтобы защититься. В голове тут же заело стишок про хливких шнорьков.

— Что вам от меня нужно? — спросила она, и в ушах зазвенело.

— Удостовериться, что с вами всё в порядке, — последовал дружелюбный ответ. — Я видел полицейского, выходящего из вашего подъезда. Что-то стряслось?

— О, может быть, вы попробуете отгадать? — стараясь скрыть страх за сарказмом, поинтересовалась Дейзи.

— Хм. — Кажется, этот тип действительно взял себе минутку на размышление. — Кого-то убили?

— Ох, нет.

— Чью-то квартиру ограбили?

— И не близко даже.

— Кто-то покончил с собой?

— О, да. Девушка из квартиры напротив. Повесилась в собственной ванной после того, как её начал преследовать один отвратительный тип.

— Какая чудовищная история. — За дверью вздохнули. — Надеюсь, что виновник получит по заслугам.

Дейзи закатила глаза. Её терпение проверяли на прочность, а она находилась в шаге от того, чтобы открыть дверь, и будь что будет. Что там говорили статьи? Будьте предельно честны, но не агрессивны.

К чёрту статьи.

— Итак, мистер, вы уяснили, что со мной всё в порядке, — Дейзи потирала гудящие виски. — А теперь я бы хотела побыть одна. Не звоните, не пишите, не караульте меня возле апартаментов. Всего вам доброго.

— Как долго? — с лёгким нетерпением в голосе спросили за дверью.

— Что? — устало спросила Дейзи.

— Как долго мне продолжать, пока вы не обратите на меня должного внимания?

— Я не собираюсь обращать на вас внимание. Вы меня запугали. Вашими усердиями я могу назвать эту неделю худшей в своей жизни. Даже хуже времён, когда я гостила у тётушки в детстве. Но вы это и без меня знаете, ага.

— Прошу прощения… Но как тогда это работает?

Дейзи привалилась лбом к двери, сокрушённо выпалив:

— Что, что работает?

— Привлечение внимания. Вам не нравится, как я себя веду. Что мне изменить?

— Поверьте, вам уже поздно что-то менять.

— Но я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы дали мне ещё один шанс.

Что-то, скрывающееся за вежливой интонацией человека за дверью подсказывало Дейзи, что если она сейчас же не даст ему «ещё один шанс», то он не преминет возможностью выбить этот шанс самому. И, бог знает, каким именно способом.

Дейзи почувствовала, как в горле пересохло. Она окинула взглядом квартиру, стараясь думать очень быстро. Задержала взгляд на окне. Постаралась унять сердцебиение и, кивнув себе, сказала:

— Хорошо. Я даю вам шанс прямо сейчас. — Дейзи постаралась говорить как можно миролюбивее. — Расскажите, что во мне такого особенного.

—Что ж, это не очень вежливо, — досадливо прозвучало по ту сторону двери, — но я войду в ваше положение. Знаете, на самом деле очень трудно подобрать верные слова…

Дальнейшие слова звучали для Дейзи как белый шум. Она задержала дыхание и, чрезвычайно сосредоточившись, сделала неслышный шаг назад. Остановилась. Прислушалась. За дверью продолжали говорить. Она позволила вдохнуть себе немного воздуха и шагнула назад ещё раз.

Так, неторопливо, шаг за шагом, она продвигалась к окну. До неё уже не доносился голос, но она надеялась, что этого типа чрезвычайно увлёк его собственный рассказ. По пути она схватила небольшой рюкзак, в котором хранила кошелёк и документы. Наконец, когда её спина упёрлась в подоконник, Дейзи развернулась и подняла створку, глянув вниз. Осторожно перебросив ноги через подоконник, она ступила на жёсткую решётку пожарной лестницы. Она догадывалась, какой шум вызовет её спуск, но ей было уже всё равно. Мысль о том, чтобы провести внутри квартиры хотя бы минуту, отзывалась в ней паническим страхом.

Железные лестницы гудели под её ногами, когда она сбегала вниз, по пути распугав парочку голубей и соседскую кошку. Она продолжала спрашивать себя, что ей делать, и не могла найти ни одного ответа, который не звучал бы совершенно безумно. Наверное, стоит поехать к Марго. Постараться объяснить ей и не бояться выглядеть полной дурой. Вместе они обязательно что-нибудь придумают.

Последняя ступенька оказалась позади, и она спрыгнула на асфальт, неподалёку от переполненных мусорных ящиков. Дейзи постояла немного, чувствуя, как вибрирует всё её тело, привыкая к твёрдой земле под ногами. Впереди её ждал тупик, поэтому она обернулась, понимая, что не следует терять и минуты…

Напротив неё стоял человек в малиновом свитере. Настолько аляпистом и несуразном малиновом свитере, что Дейзи на секунду растеряла весь свой страх; вязаную вещицу украшал узор из белых кошачьих голов, а грудь венчало кошачье создание в полный рост, с хвостом трубой и сверкающими жёлтыми глазами. Такие свитера обычно остаются рождественскими подарками троюродных бабушек на самой дальней полке платяного шкафа.

Мужчина поднял голову, посмотрев на лестницу, откуда сбегала Дейзи. Затем он перевёл взгляд на неё, недоумённо подняв бровь.

— Лестница для эвакуации. У вас случился пожар? Самый тихий пожар, который мне доводилось слышать.

Он сделал шаг навстречу, и Дейзи инстинктивно попятилась. В этом закоулке пахло гниющими отходами.

— Вам стоит рассмотреть идею переезда, — досадливо покачав головой, сказал он. — Сотовая связь здесь отвратительная. Я пытался дозвониться вам, но вы никак не брали трубку.

Дейзи молча покивала, ощущая, как в её голове не осталось ни одной мысли. Одна звенящая пустота. Это было тем самым кошмаром, которым пугали всех девочек: остаться наедине с мужчиной, от которого не знаешь, что ожидать.

— Полагаю, вы не услышали мою историю? — прищурившись, спросил он. — Но я всё понимаю. И я не хочу, чтобы между нами осталась недосказанность. Давайте поужинаем? — Он помолчал, улыбнувшись одними глазами. — Я даю вам шанс прямо сейчас, Дейзи.

Стоял поздний вечер. В окнах, выходящих на переулок, горел свет. Шоссе за спиной мужчины мерцало фарами и уличными фонарями. Но свет не доходил до двух людей в подворотне. Они постепенно тонули в темноте, и Дейзи с каждой секундой становилось труднее дышать.

— Хорошо, — выдохнула она, смотря прямо в глаза человеку напротив, — давайте поужинаем. За вашей спиной есть потрясающая кофейня. Мы можем заглянуть туда.

Она боялась, что прозвучит слишком несмело, или что под фразой «давайте поужинаем» этот человек подразумевает что-то своё, вряд ли ограниченное рамками закона; и, дав согласие, Дейзи только что самовольно разрешила делать с собой всё, что угодно. Сейчас ей просто хотелось оказаться в людном месте. А там она попробует что-нибудь предпринять.

Он обернулся, рассматривая мерцающую вывеску кофейни. Затем он взглянул на Дейзи и сказал:

— Надеюсь, в этот раз вы позволите мне рассказать мою историю до конца.

— Обещаю, что мы выпьем по чашке кофе и поговорим, — спокойно ответила Дейзи, чувствуя себя натянутой струной. — Нам и вправду стоит узнать друг друга получше.

На лице мужчины появилась широкая улыбка.

 

***

 

Дейзи бывала в этом местечке нечасто. Обычно она заглядывала сюда по утрам, перехватывая стаканчик кофе, когда её домашняя кофемашина в очередной раз отказывалась работать. Техника с трудом поддавалась Дейзи, и она успела сдаться и смириться, а следом за ней свыклись и все мастера по починке кондиционеров, холодильников, стиральных и кофейных машинок, пылесосов и утюгов в округе. А уж мастера по ремонту компьютеров заглядывали к ней чуть ли не каждые две недели. Очередная проблема, конечно же, оказывалась столь неожиданной и необычной, что через четыре часа пыхтения и нецензурной ругани мастер поднимался, утирал пот со лба и, не взяв и копейки денег, молча удалялся. И тогда Дейзи приходилось вызывать кого-нибудь другого. До тех пор, когда её ноутбук не начинал работать вновь (чаще всего — по собственному желанию) или оказывалось куда практичнее купить новый.

Делая вид, что читает меню, Дейзи осторожно глазела по сторонам. В это время суток здесь и правда были заняты лишь пара столиков: с утра и до раннего вечера кофейня притягивала к себе студентов и профессоров из Нью-Йоркского Университета, который по совместительству был альма-матер Дейзи; по вечерам молодёжь старалась найти себе заведение куда более увеселительное, а взрослые люди старались сэкономить лишний доллар и шли в проверенные места. Но здесь было тихо и уютно, и Дейзи было заранее жаль, если это местечко не окупится и на его месте вырастет другая кофейня. Дейзи терпеть не могла привыкать к новым местам, людям и обстоятельствам.

— Вы любите пирожные? — вежливо поинтересовались у неё.

Дейзи отложила меню и подняла глаза. На неё весело смотрел человек в малиновом свитере с кошками.

— Люблю, но не сегодня, — ответила она. — Я возьму только кофе.

Его глаза немедленно наполнились тяжёлой подозрительностью. И только сейчас Дейзи поняла, что ошиблась, решив, что в людном месте она будет чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Что-нибудь выбрали? — к их столику подошла официантка, на бейдже которой было написано «София». Дейзи узнала её — по утрам она продавала кофе в бумажных стаканах, стоя у кассы. Миниатюрная и бойкая голубоглазая блондинка с румяными щеками. Дейзи не любила кофе, но это было единственным средством, которое можно было купить без рецепта и протянуть на нём хотя бы до середины дня.

Официантка посмотрела на мужчину в малиновом свитере, затем — на Дейзи, и снова на мужчину. И снова на Дейзи.

— Нам, пожалуйста, две кружки кофе. Чёрного. Можно без сахара, — сказал он, искрясь дружелюбием, прямо как тогда, на вечеринке.  Тогда Дейзи почти поверила, что на свете есть мужчины, общение с которыми не вызывает желания ретироваться куда подальше.

София коротко и выразительно посмотрела на Дейзи, а глаза её говорили: «Не нравится мне твой сомнительный сосед по столику». И этот взгляд был бы вполне объяснимым, если бы отношения Дейзи и официантки по имени София зашли чуть дальше, чем «клиент-заказчик» и они трепались по пятнадцать минут у кассы, покуда остальная очередь разражалась гневными комментариями. Но до этого момента София обращалась с ней ровно так же, как и с остальными посетителями кофейни: дружелюбно приветствовала, готовила кофе, выдавала чек и любезно прощалась. Иногда спрашивала про погоду.

Поэтому Дейзи не нашла ничего лучше, чем робко пожать плечами в ответ на взгляд и кивнуть, подтверждая заказ. София изобразила взглядом что-то вроде «я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю» и удалилась, оставив Дейзи в окончательном недоумении.

— Так вы с ней, — поочерёдно показав на Софию и Дейзи, спросил он, — знакомы?

— Не то, что бы, — ответила она, взяв в руки салфетку, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, — и она вправду настолько дружелюбна со всеми.

— Не может быть, — сардонически ответил он, — как у неё из ушей ещё не полился сахарный сироп.

«Уж лучше, чем то, что льётся у тебя изо рта» — подумала Дейзи, но промолчала.

Она чувствовала, что страх сходит на нет, а на его место приходит усталость и гнетущая апатия. В конце концов, миллионы женщин каждый день боятся возвращаться домой. Боятся сказать лишнее слово. Боятся телефонных звонков, боятся поднять глаза. А она чувствует это всего-то неделю. В каком-то смысле она счастливица.

— И, что вы хотели мне рассказать? Если вы ещё не передумали, — сказала Дейзи. Разумеется, она была не готова, но терпеть не оставалось решительно никаких сил.

Малиновый свитер зашевелился; пальцы сцепились в замок, рот разрезала улыбка.

— Потерпите. Совсем немного. Подождём кофе. Бьюсь об заклад, у вас во рту пересохло. Хотите, вместо этого я расскажу вам короткую историю из вашей юности, которую вы непременно успели забыть?

— Давайте как-нибудь потом, — Дейзи почувствовала, как салфетка в её руках рвётся на мелкие кусочки, — лучше о вас. А вы любите пирожные?

— Ванильные. С шоколадной посыпкой.

Дейзи удержала себя от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Действительно, почему она сама не додумалась, что он упомянет её любимый с детства десерт?

— Я угостил ими всю вашу семью во время летнего ужина в парке, когда случайно вылил кружку с кофе на блузку вашей матери.

Дейзи закусила губу и впилась пальцами в край столика. Теперь она была уверена, что это всё, эти россказни и преследования — лишь грубая шутка, уродливый розыгрыш, затянувшийся слишком надолго. Дейзи захотелось открыть рот и завопить на всю кофейню. Встать, подойти к этому человеку и врезать ему по лицу. И бить, покуда в нём не проснётся совесть. Пока он не попросит прощения.

— Ваш кофе, — к столику вернулась София, немного разогнав мрачные мысли Дейзи. Наверное, в ресторанчики специально берут на работу таких людей, что одним своим присутствием могут озарить даже самые безрадостные минуты.

Она осторожно поставила крохотную кружечку напротив малинового свитера и наклонилась к Дейзи—

— Ох!

Кофе выплеснулось прямо на её рубашку. Дейзи вскочила и забила ладонями по груди. Действительно, этот вечер не мог стать хуже.

— Я… я прошу прощения, это моя оплошность, — София взяла в руки салфетку, приложив её к пятну, — пойдёмте, я отведу вас в уборную, и мы попробуем что-нибудь с этим сделать…

— Честно говоря, я живу здесь неподалёку… — начала было Дейзи, но София вновь стрельнула в неё выразительным взглядом, стоя спиной к малиновому свитеру, — но эта рубашка мне очень дорога и я думаю, что не нужно допустить, чтобы пятно въелось как следует.

Она глянула на человека в малиновом свете, думая, что он сейчас же схватит её за руку и утащит отсюда. Но тот лишь медленно кивнул и улыбнулся одними глазами:

— Конечно, я подожду. Думаю, теперь кофе за счёт заведения.

— Разумеется, мистер! — ответила София, широко улыбнувшись и подтолкнув замешкавшуюся Дейзи в сторону туалета. — И бесплатное пирожное!

 

***

 

Дейзи зашла в туалет и её тут же толкнули к открытой кабинке. Она обернулась, взглянув на официантку в зелёном фартуке, которая действовала с неожиданным упорством:

— Чт-что вы делаете? Мне нужн… — начало было упираться Дейзи.

 

— Полезай, быстро полезай! — София, с неожиданной для её тельца силой запихнула Дейзи в кабинку, юркнула следом и заперла дверь. Благо, сейчас в уборной не было никого, кроме них, но Дейзи всё равно не рискнула повысить голос, зашипев:

— Что ты творишь?

— Откуда ты его знаешь? — круглое личико официантки стало серьёзным, голубые глаза решительно поблескивали. — Того, в чудном свитере?

— Я не уверена, хочу ли я говорить об этом здесь… — смятенно начала Дейзи, как её перебили:

— Что бы он тебе не наплёл — прямо сейчас ты должна уйти, — затараторила София, неожиданно взяв ладони Дейзи в свои, и крепко сжав их. — И не возвращаться. И никогда-никогда не заговаривать с ним снова. Слышишь меня? Я покажу тебе запасной выход, ты выйдешь через него.

Дейзи нахмурилась. Похоже, лгать сейчас действительно было бессмысленно.

— Послушай, — тихо сказала она, — я бы с радостью. Но он всё равно найдёт меня. Он и сюда меня прийти заставил. И он, — запнулась Дейзи, — он знает обо мне столько… Мне казалось, что это шутка какая-то. Что это Марго… то есть, моя подруга, его девушка — она ему наплела, но, чёрт подери, даже если и так — он не в своём уме… Извини, я не знаю. Я не знаю.

Она присела на закрытую крышку унитаза и в который раз за день спрятала лицо в ладонях. Дейзи впервые за долгое время почувствовала себя настолько опустошённой. Сил не осталось даже на слёзы.

— Так, — София вновь заговорила и Дейзи подняла взгляд, — честно говоря, я понятия не имею, что ему нужно от тебя. Ты же, ну? С тобой ничего неординарного не случалось? В жизни, имею в виду. Странных событий, неожиданных совпадений, случаев, засевших у тебя в голове?

— Моя жизнь до неприличия обыкновенная, — тихо ответила Дейзи.

София закивала головой, прикусив палец.

— А ты откуда его знаешь? — спросила Дейзи. — Он что, и тебя?..

— Долгая история, — ответила София, — а времени в обрез. Ты должна положиться на меня, хорошо?

Она посмотрела Дейзи в глаза. Та на мгновение задумалась о том, что сидит в туалетной кабинке с незнакомой, в общем-то, девушкой, а в зале её ждёт преследователь, который зашёл сюда уж точно не кофе выпить. А неделю назад, подумать только, её главнейшей проблемой было выбивание гранта на исследование.

— Окей, а теперь объясн…

Её выволокли из кабинки, не дав закончить вопрос, и потащили за собой. Дейзи следовала за официанткой, пытаясь сообразить, что та задумала. Перед её глазами мелькал пучок белокурых волос, а до ноздрей доносился запах еды из небольшой кухни. София открыла дверь выхода для персонала, и они оказались на заднем дворе, который был похож на близнеца противоположной стороны дома, у которого не заладилось с жизнью. Возле двери курил паренёк — другой официант, и он даже не обратил внимания на двух девушек, держащихся за руки.

София, тем временем, не отпуская Дейзи, поволокла её к небольшому жёлтому автомобилю, стоящему аккурат за мусорными баками, поэтому Дейзи не заметила его, когда они только вышли, точнее, совершили побег из кофейни.

— Чудесная машинка, — на автомате произнесла она.

— Фольксваген-жук, прямиком из шестидесятых, — с гордостью ответила София, — но, поверь, она всё ещё в строю. За день одолеет больше километров, чем ты себе представить сможешь.

Она забралась внутрь и открыла дверь:

— Полезай быстрее, нам пора.

Дейзи огляделась — курящему пареньку было никакого дела до них, а преследователь так и не появлялся, поэтому она, плохо скрывая тревогу, поспешила занять пассажирское место.

— Куда мы едем? Что ты творишь? — Она следила за тем, как София завела мотор, а затем дала такого резкого газу назад, что Дейзи чуть не врезалась в лобовое стекло.

Машинка вырулила на проезжую часть и понеслась вперёд, обгоняя медлительных коллег по трассе.

— Мы едем к твоей подруге, конечно же, — ответила София, — поскольку мне нужно знать обо всех людях, что сталкивались с ним. Потому что это неправильно, — она помотала головой, — очень неправильно.

— Ладно, как скажешь, но, — как можно аккуратнее пробормотала Дейзи, пытаясь пристегнуть себя к сидению, — моя подруга живёт в Бруклине. А мы едем в Бронкс.

— Нет проблем, — автомобиль завихлял по трассе быстрее, — правда, чтобы повернуть прямо сейчас, нам придётся нарушить несколько правил. Не думаю, что кому-то будет до этого дело, ведь так?

Дейзи блаженно прикрыла глаза и приготовилась к худшему.

 

Сразу же после того, как две девушки ушли в уборную, мужчина в малиновом свитере допил кофе, поднялся и, улыбаясь собственным мыслям, вышел из кофейни.


	6. Глава шестая

Сэм открыл глаза. На него, загадочно потрескивая, смотрели лампы дневного света. Несколько секунд он лежал, уставившись в потолок и вдыхая щекотавшие нос больничные запахи. Ну и в переделку же его угораздило попасть. Сэм осторожно пошевелил пальцами на руках и ногах, и с облегчением вздохнул — значит, ни одна из его конечностей не отвалилась и не потеряла чувствительность во время крушения поезда.

Крушение поезда. Сэмми.

— Ого, ты очнулся! — донёсся до него знакомый голосок.

Сэм осторожно поднял голову и увидел, что вместе с ним в палате была и его попутчица. Она сидела в кресле, одетая в пижаму с оленями. Сэмми выглядела живой и здоровой. Интересно, подумал Сэм, она взяла пижаму?

— Я сказала им, что ты — мой дядя, — деловито сообщила девочка. — И что мы с тобой едем исследовать миражи. 

Сэм почувствовал, как в его ушах начинает звенеть, но спустя пару мгновений понял, что этот звук издаёт один из аппаратов, стоящих возле его койки. Голова была тяжелой, словно он пробудился от очень долгого сна.

— Ты не должна была этого делать, — досадливо сказал Сэм и тут же закашлялся — в горле пересохло. — Из-за этого твои родители могут посадить меня за решётку, ты в курсе?

— Социальная служба приходила к ним уже три раза, — беззаботно ответила Сэм, — так что если ты наймёшь хорошего адвоката, то сможешь выиграть у них. Но, думаю, до этого не дойдёт. Они не доверяют судьям. Мы здорово попутешествуем! Будет круто.

И только Сэм собрался ответить на это очередным логичным и очень веским доводом, как дверь в палату открылась.

— Мистер Закария, — пышная женщина в больничной форме тепло улыбнулась ему, — я — ваша медсестра, мисс Стоун. Вы прибыли к нам без сознания, а потом проспали больше суток. Сейчас я поставлю вам капельницу, которая восстановит ваши силы. Не беспокойтесь — у вас небольшое сотрясение и парочка ушибов. А ваша племянница и вовсе осталась целёхонькой. Должно быть, за вами приглядывают на небесах.

— Ага, — ответила Сэмми, — у нас там целый фан-клуб. Это всё потому, что я дома раскрасила статуэтку Иисуса в розовый. Иисус любит розовый!

Сэм хотел было сказать, что он, на самом деле, агностик, и вопрос существования персонифицированного Бога в любой из религий не вызывает доверия, но решил, что промолчать в этой ситуации будет лучше всего.

— А ещё как-то раз мне снился ангел-хранитель, — продолжала Сэмми, болтая ногами на стуле, — он ездил на мотоцикле и был похож на динозавра. Я попросила у него пятнадцать долларов, и на следующий день нашла их на улице, представляете, мэм! Во дела, правда? Я даже сходила в церковь в следующее воскресенье, но там оказалось скучно, и никто не верил, что ангелы похожи на динозавров.

Медсестра посмеялась и, закончив с капельницей, достала из кармана формы карамельку и вручила её Сэмми.

— Мне говорили, что брать сладости у незнакомцев опасно, но вы — врач, поэтому я вам доверяю, — ответила она, тут же развернув обёртку и положив конфету в рот.

— Спасибо, дорогая, — сестра потрепала девочку по голове и удалилась.

Как только дверь захлопнулась, Сэмми взглянула на Сэма с чрезвычайно серьёзным выражением.

— Ну, когда ты собираешься сбежать отсюда? — заговорщически прошептала она.

— Что? — рукой, свободной от капельницы, Сэм пытался нашарить очки на тумбочке, — я собираюсь пройти курс лечения и уже потом решать, что мне делать дальше.

Сэм поёрзала в кресле.

— Ты взрослый, но очень глупый. От двенадцатичасового сна никто ещё не умирал. Мой младший брат умеет спать по шестнадцать часов, и поэтому мама каждый день кричит на него, потому что он просыпает будильники и опаздывает в школу. А головой ударяется чуть ли не каждый день. Как ты думаешь, почему поезд рухнул?

— Ну… — задумался Сэм, — такое бывает, но очень редко. Случайно сошёл с рельс из-за того, что участок дороги оказался аварийным. Но аварии на железной дороге всё ещё большая редкость, чем крушения самолётов и, тем более — автокатастрофы, поэтому я и решил ехать поездом.

— Незадолго до аварии люди видели мираж. Угадай, где? — девочка достала телефон и, мгновенно оказавшись возле кровати, ткнула экраном в лицо Сэму. Тот прищурился и увидел заголовок: «Загадочное Крушение Пассажирского Поезда: Виноват Ли Исчезающий Город?»

— Это тематический раздел на сайте, — сказал Сэм, тихо вздохнув, — где сидят люди, которые искренне считают, что Земля — плоская, а мировое правительство контролируется инопланетянами.

— Так объясни им, что они не правы! — ответила Сэмми, — докажи! Поехали туда, посмотрим собственными глазами, всего пара километров! Если ты пролежишь тут неделю, доказательства могут рассеяться! В буквальном смысле! — она замахала руками от возбуждения.

— Ты просто хочешь приключений, — заворчал Сэм, — а у меня в руке сейчас игла, между прочим.

— Ты можешь её вынуть.

— Мою одежду забрали в стирку или на дезинфекцию.

— Я знаю, где она хранится и могу её стянуть. Я тут всё осмотрела, пока ты здесь валялся.

— Это незаконно? — попытался осторожно соврать Сэм.

— Даже я знаю, что покидать больницу можно, когда ты сам захочешь. Только если ты не псих.

— Если я потеряю сознание по дороге?

— Я позвоню в службу спасения. Но ты не потеряешь сознание.

— Ты не жалеешь взрослого человека.

— А ты боишься брать на себя ответственность. Если мы поедем, я разрешу тебе вернуть меня родителям.

— А как же бабуля?

— Или бабуле. Видишь, ты уже начал понимать меня, — лукаво сказала Сэмми. — Гляди, ты можешь посмотреть на список входящих моего телефона. Родители не звонили мне. Им на меня наплевать.

Сэм уронил голову на подушку, отвернувшись к стене. Он не мог просто взять и бросить эту девочку, теперь он чувствовал, что стал ответственным за неё. Он не представлял, откуда у неё взялось столько смелости, чтобы в один прекрасный миг решиться уехать в другой город. Она была гораздо, гораздо смелее его. И, должно быть, в её семье и в самом деле всё скверно. И каждый час лежания на больничной койке будет отзываться Сэму муками совести оттого, что он бездействует. Он должен доставить её в любящие родственные руки как можно скорее. Но сначала…

— Как далеко отсюда находится место крушения? — осторожно поинтересовался он, повернувшись обратно.

— Около ста километров, — с довольной улыбкой победительницы отозвалась Сэмми, — Можно добраться на машине за час-два.

— Откуда мы возьмём…

— Мы возьмём машину в аренду, — перебила его девочка, — а заодно ты сможешь увезти меня на ней в Нью-Йорк. Надеюсь, ты умеешь водить?

Сэм скривился. Он ужасно боялся садиться за руль, хоть срок его водительских прав всё ещё не истёк.

— Да, умею. Но предупреждаю — ехать мы будем очень медленно. Для нашего блага.

Сэмми закатила глаза, но ничего не сказала.

 

***

 

День выдался солнечным и дорога пустовала. Сэм крепко держался за руль, уверенно глядя вперёд. Он почти переборол свой страх перед дорогой, и этом ему помогла Сэмми, сидящая рядом и то и дело выкрикивающая мотивирующие лозунги вроде: «Вперед, старик!», «Осталось не так уж и много!», «Двенадцать километров — и мы всё ещё живы!», «Сигналим симпатичной жёлтой машинке!», «О, хочу бургер, стой, хочу бургер!».

Синий пикап притормозил у закусочной, и Сэм, объяснив своей маленькой компаньонке, что она должна сидеть внутри, удалился покупать еду, чувствуя, как его желудок сводит от голода. Идея подкрепиться перед поездкой не пришла в голову ни одному из путешественников.

Впрочем, за время его отсутствия обошлось без происшествий. Теперь Сэм вёл одной рукой, другой держа бургер, и чувствовал себя увереннее как никогда в своей жизни.

— Знаешь, — сказала Сэмми, уплетая картошку, — кажется, я видела возле заправки ангела-хранителя. Правда, без мотоцикла.

— Почему ты решила, что это был именно ангел-хранитель?

— Он был похож на динозавра, — пробубнила с полным ртом Сэмми, — то есть, не совсем, но был. Вроде того.

— Надеюсь, ты у него ничего не попросила, и даже не попыталась подойти, — настороженно произнёс Сэм, стараясь не сводить взгляда с дороги.

— Да, я сидела внутри и наблюдала. Он был занят тем, что кричал на какую-то девушку. Наверняка ему приходится охранять не только меня.

Они ехали по шоссе, а по обе стороны от них тянулись поля, фермерские домики и небольшие рощицы. Путешествия в фильмах всегда впечатляют куда больше, думалось Сэму. В сценах, где автомобиль едет по пустому шоссе, всегда есть какая-то особая романтика. А на деле ты уже через полчаса устаёшь от однообразного пейзажа и принимаешься ёрзать на сидении, поскольку все твои конечности начинают ныть и тебе страшно хочется размяться.

— Ты очень расстроишься, если окажется, что там ничего нет? — спросила Сэмми, уже давно расправившись со своим бургером.

— Ну… разочарование — обычная практика среди учёных, каждый сталкивается с этим, и даже не один раз, — с улыбкой пожал плечами Сэм, — а что?

— Вдруг я тебя обманула, и там нет и не было никакого миража, и поезд правда упал из-за аварии, — тихо сказала Сэмми, — и я просто не хотела сидеть в той жуткой больнице.

Сэм помолчал немного, разглядывая шоссе.

— Знаешь, а я, всё-таки, думаю, что мы обязательно там что-нибудь обнаружим, — наконец, уверенно сказал он, — думаю, да.

— Как думаешь, что случилось с той пожилой леди?

— Ох… Которая спала всю дорогу?

— Да. Я спрашивала у врачей, но они хотели, чтобы я объяснила им приметы, а я не могу отличать старушек друг от друга. Они все выглядят как старушки!

— Ну… Давай надеяться на лучшее.

— Давай, — тихо вздохнув, ответила она и отвернулась к окну. Сэм решил, что ему сейчас тоже стоит помолчать.

Вскоре Сэмми взглянула на автомобильный навигатор и тихо взвизгнула от восторга:

— Нам осталось ехать минут десять.

— Думаю, я могу поддать газу, — ответил Сэм.

— И правда, — язвительно сказала она, — а то мы плетёмся как пешеходы.

Несколько минут они ехали молча. Сэм заметил, что притихшая девочка изо всех сил всматривалась вперёд, надеясь первой заметить остатки катастрофы, или, может быть, увидеть настоящий мираж; она хотела почувствовать себя первооткрывательницей, стать свидетельницей небывалого. Сэм понимал и разделял её чувства, вспоминая себя в её годы, когда жажда нового была как никогда острой. Он вспомнил, как полез на яблоню, пытаясь установить самодельную антенну и рухнул на землю, сломав ногу. Он пролежал под яблоней до самого вечера, пока вернувшиеся родители не застали его пересобирающим антенну прямо на холодной от сумеречной росы траве. Он очень хотел верить, что и сейчас не растерял этот первозданный энтузиазм. Что и сегодня его можно хоть чем-то, да удивить.

Хотя, подумалось Сэму, он никогда не смог бы проделать мысленный эксперимент с собой в похожей ситуации. Он слишком привык продумывать риски наперёд. Вот чего ему точно не хватало, так детской непосредственности и смелости.

— Сэм, — перебили череду его мыслей, — ты точно едешь по правильному маршруту?

— Конечно же, — ответил он, — я еду по маршруту согласно навигатору. Ведь GPS не ошибается, верно?

— Не ошибается, — ответила Сэмми, — но разве ты не видишь?

Сэм поморгал и уставился вперёд. На горизонте маячил город. Точнее, мегаполис с высокими небоскрёбами, из-за дымки кажущимися полупрозрачными…

«Так, погодите-ка»

— Сэмми, — чувствуя, как в его груди нарастает восторг, произнёс Сэм, — так ведь это и есть мираж! Тот самый!

Девочка, отчего-то, не разделяла его ликования, продолжила сверяться уже с бумажной картой, которую вытащила из бардачка.

— Подожди, ты сказал, что мираж — это такая штука, которая выглядит как копия?

— Ну, вроде того. Это проекция другого места там, где его не должно быть.

Сэмми засопела, но Сэм не заметил этого, прихлопывая ладонями по рулю. Ну, надо же, он смог! С первой же попытки — он смог! У него вышло! Прямо сейчас он смотрел на невероятное явление. Город, по всей видимости, искажённый в высоту, потому что таких длинных небоскрёбов он ещё не видал, дрожал на горизонте в духоте, исходящей от травы и асфальта. Кажется, ему нужно остановиться, чтобы сделать парочку фотографий и провести измерения, а дальше…

— Но разве мираж должен приближаться? — спросила Сэмми, вертя головой.

Сэм насторожился. Он не мог понять, вправду ли приближается город, поэтому решил рискнуть — увеличил скорость автомобиля почти в два раза.

— Держись, Сэмми! — скомандовал он.

— Есть, Капитан! — ответила девочка, а на лице её появился неподдельный восторг.

Двигатель зарычал, пикап выжимал из себя все лошадиные силы. Сердце Сэма бешено колотилось, он смотрел вперёд.

Город и в самом деле приближался, и он больше не выглядел, как мираж, скрытый дымкой. С каждой сотней метров он становился реальнее, даже пугающе настоящим. Высокие, округлые башни небоскрёбов, такие белые, что походили на сахарные головы.

— Здесь не должно быть мегаполисов… — пробормотал Сэм, сбавив обороты.

— А я о чём? — ответила Сэмми.

— Я не помню такой архитектуры ни у одного известного мне города, — затаив дыхание, сказал Сэм.

— Ты боишься? — вкрадчиво спросила девочка.

Сэм помолчал. Город неотвратимо нависал над путешественниками. Сэм чувствовал, как эти здания давят на него. Он подсознательно ощущал неправильность происходящего и его нутро протестовало от его же попыток ехать дальше. Он вцепился в руль, стараясь унять дрожащие пальцы, но это не помогало. И, что самое странное — уже пару минут как на шоссе были только они одни. И, кажется, они успели давно проехать место крушения поезда, но ни железной дороги, ни самих вагонов они так и не повстречали.

Сэм затормозил. Мотор утих, и оба пассажира с полминуты просидели в тишине.

— Оглянись, — сказала Сэмми, громко дыша от волнения.

Первое, что заметил Сэм — он не понимал, откуда светит солнце. Свет падал равномерно, а тени были маленькие, словно в полдень.

— Свет… — начал он.

— …тёплый и странный, как будто мы в кино, — ответила девочка. И это было лучшим определением.  — И дышится здесь тоже странно, кстати.

Сэм несколько раз набрал полную грудь. Теперь он почувствовал, что у воздуха был необычный тонкий привкус. Отдавало сладостью и металлом.

— Будто фруктами тянет, — задумчиво произнёс Сэм.

— Персиками! — уверенно сказала Сэмми.

— И кровью.

— Кровавый персик, — согласилась девочка, — так и назовём этот город.

— Что?

— Ну, мы же первооткрыватели, верно? Настоящий новый город. Надо его исследовать!

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Сэм. — Сиди внутри, я сейчас осмотрюсь, а дальше решим. Может, нам стоит повернуть назад.

Оставив обиженно отвернувшуюся девочку в машине, Сэм спрыгнул на пыльное шоссе. Он посмотрел на небо — и не нашёл солнца. Как будто весь небосвод сразу был источником мягкого, немного мутного света.

— Твою ж… — пробормотал Сэм, и тут же запнулся, уставившись на придорожную траву.

— Не знаю, как ты, а я понятия не имею, что это за цвет, — сказала Сэмми, выглянув из-за его спины.

— Это… — зашептал Сэм, всматриваясь в тонкие колышущиеся без ветра побеги травы, — непостижимо. Я не знаю, я даже представить не могу, как его описать… Это противоречит…

— …законам физики? Цветовому спектру? — встряла Сэмми. — А то! Мы же в другом измерении.

— И это тоже полнейшая глупость! — рявкнул Сэм.

— Не поднимай голос на ребёнка! А что ты предложишь?

Сэм схватился за голову, чувствуя, как за его спиной молчаливо возвышается безымянный город. Нет, однозначно не Кровавый Персик.

— Я не знаю, — он пожал плечами и развёл руками, хохотнув, — я понятия не имею. Может, я всё ещё без сознания и это плод моего воображения в коме после крушения поезда?

— Ой, да ну, — махнула рукой Сэм, — ничего интереснее не придумал? Уж что-то, а стоять нам точно погоды не делает. Поехали!

— Ты вообще сидеть внутри должна была.

— И пропустить всё самое интересное? Ну ты и придумал.

Сэм хотел было по привычке поправить очки, но вместо этого лишь прикоснулся к ноющей переносице с большим медицинским пластырем на месте раны. Он поднял голову, пытаясь всмотреться в ту часть пути, которую они уже проехали. Никаких опознавательных знаков, ни единого деревца или электрического столба. Только шоссе и трава неизвестного цвета.

Выхода не было.

Сэм повернулся к девочке и присел на одно колено, стараясь смотреть ей прямо в глаза.

— Слушай, Сэмми, — он постарался говорить спокойно и уверенно, — сейчас ты должна понять, что это больше не игра. Что ты должна слушаться меня. Не убегать без предупреждения, не трогать вещи, даже если они выглядят восхитительно и трогательно, не идти с незнакомцами. Даже несмотря на то, что я тебе тот же незнакомец — давай будем командой. Ты будешь сообщать мне обо всех странностях, которые видишь, а я попытаюсь сделать из этого выводы. Ведь ты очень остроглазая, а у меня есть степень по физике. Согласна?

Сэмми скрестила руки и прищурилась. Почесала затылок.

— Ладно, — разулыбавшись, ответила она и похлопала Сэма по плечу, — ты теперь босс. А я — твой партнёр. И у нас впереди большое приключение!

Они заняли места и синий пикап покатил дальше.

— Включим музыку? — спросила девочка.

— А почему бы и нет, — ответил Сэм, нажав кнопку на магнитоле. Он понятия не имел, что сейчас заиграет, но старенький кассетный проигрыватель запел песню про мечты о Калифорнии.

Они продолжили путь навстречу незнакомому городу по незнакомому шоссе, слушая очень знакомую мелодию.


End file.
